A New Life
by ConJensen
Summary: Melizza had enough of people mocking her so she finaly descides to take back at them, this attitude has caught Loki's attention, while he is flee from the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey and thank you for checking out my little fanfic ^^**

**I hope you like it, since I'm Norwegian the English won't be perfect, but hopefully you will understand :)**

She left her home and her brother at the doorstep with a worried expression on his face, she knew why. She had been mocked on the school for years and the teachers didn't lift a finger to help her. Alex, her brother knew this and wanted to help her but she could handle things herself.

"Have a nice day at school" he said to her before she began walking to the school. She repeated that line many times in her head.

"A nice day" she said quietly for herself, yeah a nice day for her would be the day she could fight against those idiots who had been mocking her for years. A plan had been forming in her head tonight. She knew she could take up a fight against them and win, she were just worried about what her brother might say if he heard that she had been fighting at her school.

A small stone were laying in her way, she took it up and throw it as far she could. A smash and car alarms got her in an even worse mood, the stone had landing on the glass of a very nice and expensive car.

Perfect, she though, a perfect start on a shitty day.

He smirked where he was standing, invisible and his hand clutching hard around his golden scepter.

Loki had kept an eye on this girl for some time, in the building people called school.

Other boys had been mocking her and she had accepted it, he could read her thoughts and they pleased him.

He could read that this day would be violent on the school. Loki conjured himself into a teenager with a pair of old jeans, convers shoes, leather jacket and sunglasses.

Loki looked down on himself, he wouldn't attract anyone's eye, dressed like this. He began to walk after the girl, close, but keeping at least 4 meters behind her.

She heard footsteps behind herself and she turned around, not stopping walking. A tall, pale boy were walking behind her, she didn't even smile to him when she smiled to her. She was just in a too bad mood to be nice against anyone.

The girl turned around as soon as she heard him, he tried to smile, to determine how bad mood she was in. She didn't even make an attempt to smile back. He smiled for himself, he enjoyed to see her so angry. The school towered up in front of him and the girl he followed opened the door fast and widely. He could only understand that she was angry and irritated on everyone today. He would try to be nice to this girl, a girl with such a mood could be useful he though. He saw her walking fast towards those boys who had mocked her and he smirked just by the sight, he took a chair and sat down with a table and enjoyed the view.

**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't longer but I thought it would be better to write shorter chapters but release them more often.**

**True?**

**Please comment and say what you think was good, and what wasn't good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again ^^**

**I will try to write longer and try to update every day or at least every second day**

Melizza walked fast over to Bryan and his little gang, she wasn't afraid of them anymore, they would taste how it is to be mocked. They looked at her with a surprised expression on their faces.

"Bryan, it's time for you to feel the pain you have been given my for years!"

She screamed and Bryan only lifted an eyebrow, but he stepped forward ready for fight.

"Don't even think about it, you two"

A familiar voice came from the stairs and the headmaster came down the stairs, he pushed Bryan and Melizza away from each other. Melizza gave Bryan her most evil, I'll kill you later glance. He didn't feel too happy about her glance but Bryan and his gang started walking toward their classroom.

Loki had watched her the whole time and had come to a conclusion. He was going to keep a very close eye to this Melizza. Melizza walked toward her classroom and he followed her, he then though that he wasn't a student. He had to come up with something smart to be able to follow her inside her classroom.

A man came walking toward the classroom, Loki knew it was the teacher, he had been scouting the school for some time earlier. Just in case if the Avengers came and he had to find a place to hide.

Loki walked toward the teacher and then spoke to him in a gentle and nice tone.

"Excuse me Mr. Edward"

The teacher looked at Loki with a smile, and nodded, Loki continued.

"I am the student from Ireland, I sent an e-mail, explaining why I wanted to visit the school"

Mr. Edward looked at him for some seconds, he then nodded again and Loki walked inside the classroom. Once he were inside the classroom he saw Melizza sitting far behind everyone else and alone. Loki smiled and knew that this was going to be easy.

Melizza looked up when she heard a cough, the boy she had seen earlier was standing above her and he smiled at her.

"Is this chair available?"

He asked her, she shrugged and the boy sat down beside her. Almost a little bit too close she though. She wanted to ask him who he was but then Mr. Edward began speaking.

"Silence, today we have a new student, meet Loki Laufeyson"

The class didn't stop talking and the teacher gave up and Melizza turned toward Loki.

"So you are the new student, nice to meet you, my name is Melizza Macer"

He nodded, took her hand and shacked it.

"Nice to meet you Melizza, I saw you earlier in the cafeteria, you wanted to pick a fight with that Bryan guy"

She though that this Loki guy were a very nice guy, she though he were one of those badass guys who gives a shit about other people. She nodded, Melizza explained her story about how she had been mocked since she was a child. In the end he gave her a pat in her back.

Loki did really don't care about her past or why she had been mocked, he were only interested to see how she could prove herself in a fight. He guessed he would see later if she tried to pick a fight with this Bryan again.

"I feel sorry for you"

He lied and she laughed a bit, she gave him a, you don't care glance. He got surprised, he had just read her mind and then he heard a voice within his head.

"_Don't lie to me, I know that you give a shit about what's happening to me"_

Loki gave her a shocked glance and then tried to communicate back to her.

_"How did you do that?"_

He asked her surprised.

_"You mean how I spoke to you using only my mind, that actually quite easy"_

She smiled to him and he became superstitious on her, he had never though she had any powers, except her big anger.

_"But hush for now, Edward is going to teach us about how a hammer is made so shut up"_

He excused himself to Mr. Edward and he went out from the classroom, Loki finally smiled for himself. He would try to get him over to his side, he knew it would take time and trust. But he was also interested to see if she had more powers than mind-communicating. A last sentence woke him up from his thoughts.

_"You don't have to come inside again, I'll meet you outside school later"_

Loki didn't answer, instead he walked to the cafeteria and looked at the clock, 4 hours he though. What could he do in 4 hours.

**I hoped you liked this chapter, I tried to write a bit longer and I'm sorry if it got very direct in this chapter. I'm not one of them who likes to write too much.**

**But anyway please comment and say what you liked and didn't like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have already gotten support from some of my readers (thanks to you guys)**

**I have already planed the history completely but I'm of course open for ideas.**

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he gripped the hand and twisted it, he heard a cough and he heard Melizza's voice in his ear.

"Would you please let me go Loki?"

He let go of her hand and he smiled, he got up, rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock. He got a little surprised to see that he had slept the whole time.

"I see you had a good time"

Melizza teased him and pointed at the drooling on the table, he became a little awkward because of the fact he. The god of Mischief, drooling on a table on this damned school. Melizza smirked back at him and he actually though she could read his mind.

"That's right"

He raised an eyebrow and then Melizza's face suddenly changed from joy to anger. Loki looked over his shoulder and now it was his turn to smirk, her anger came from Bryan who were walking towards her with a pipe. He looked like he could have killed her on the spot.

"Melizza, you were right earlier, I have grown tired of mocking the same person, now it's time to get serious"

Loki's smirk just grow larger when Melizza walked slowly toward Bryan with a killing glance. Loki began to like this girl, she were violent, rough and not afraid of challengers which could end with death. Loki was on his way to get up but Melizza shoved him back in his chair.

"No you stay away, this is between me and that motherf***** over there"

Loki looked surprised at her but he was curious of what power she had. Melizza and Bryan was standing in front of each other with 10 meters between.

"Are you ready to face the my revenge Bryan!"

She cried out and Bryan began to run towards her, Melizza didn't move and then her eyes went glowing red and Bryan where thrown back, through the window and landed outside the school with a huge mark at his chest, blood began to flow and people outside began to either away or towards Bryan. Who clearly were dead.

"Melizza?"

Loki had gotten up and he starred at Melizza with wide eyes, Melizza came to herself. She shook her head and then she grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him out from the school. Loki didn't complain but he still shocked by the power his friend had showed. At last there were at Melizza's house by the beach, she looked herself and Loki inside.

"I guess I owe you an explanation"

Loki sat down in one of the two chairs in the living room, he nodded and Melizza sat down and began her explanation.

**My good friend have been nagging at me the whole day because she wanted me to finish this chapter so it's a little bit short but it's alright I hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again readers (Ayruu) ^^**

**I know that I got some messengers from my readers of that I ended the last chapter too soon.**

**I'm sorry if I ended it too soon but I had to, it felt right and I just wanted to do some mischief so I ended it then :D**

"Well, I'm waiting "

She took a deep breath, and then she began her explanation.

"When I was a child I lost my parents in a hospital fire, I grew up with my brother here, I moved out to this house when I was 15 years old"

Loki raised an eyebrow, he didn't see anything different or special with this, but there was more, he could feel it on how she acted.

"Everything isn't really true"

Loki raised his eyebrow even further up, it looked like he wanted to say, No shit.

"When I was 14 years old I discovered that I had special powers, I could kill people I didn't like, and I could read and communicate with other through my mind.

I can do more small things but they are just like that I can feel if someone is close to me and trying to hide, those kinds of small things"

Loki was listening very carefully to her as she continued to explain, when he first saw her he thought she might have a small power. But now he understood that there were more than a few powers. He relized if she turned on him he could get a real problem.

"That's pretty much everything for now, but every months I discover a new power"

Loki pointed at her and she stopped talking.

"So you're telling me that you discovers new powers that often, are you a Midgard?"

She looked confused at him, and Loki quickly changed tactics.

"What I mean is do you think you are a normal human?"

This question made Melizza think a little bit for herself, he waited patience on an answer and at last she answered.

"I don't know what I am, I know that I'm not normal, I have been seeking answer so long time, but I have failed each time"

He rose from his chair and gave Melizza a pat on her shoulder, she relaxed when she felt his cold hand on her shoulder. This made her body shiver, it had been a so long time since a man except her brother had touched her. Loki felt her body shook a little bit and he smirked playfully at her.

"Am I wrong or do you really enjoy this"

Her face began to burn and she smiled back.

"No it's just that, you are the only man who have been this close to me, except my brother"

Loki could kind of understand how she felt, he had no real family and Melizza only had her brother which she had broken contact with for months ago.

"You must be tired after you little show on the school, so why don't you go to bed and I return to my home"

She nodded and she began to walk slowly toward her bedroom, but before she opened the door Melizza turned around and faced Loki.

"Could you please stay with me? You are my only friend and the only one who understands me"

He considered the offer but if he wanted to get her on his side against the Avengers, he had to play nice with her. He nodded and followed her into her bedroom. He looked around only to find a staircase down to what looked like a basement.

"Do you sleep in the basement?"

He asked her and she smiled.

"Kind of, I always wanted it to be dark and cold when I am sleeping"

He understood that, they walked down the stairs and a huge room. On the right side of the room was a very nice fireplace, it was fire in it, but it was not normal orange fire. The fire was green, Loki knew of a spell that could change the color of flames but how could she have done it. On the left side was a big double bed, with dark blue blankets and with some golden pattern on. On the far side of the room were bookshelves with books all up to the celling. There were crouches and chairs in the middle of the room.

"So what do you think of my little bedroom?"

She smiled and waited for answer, Loki nodded and began to walk toward the fireplace with the green flames. He was impressed, he could see from the fireplace that almost all the books in the bookshelves were spell books and spell tomes.

"I have to say that this is a very impressive bedroom"

She walked toward her bed and sat down on it, he did the same thing just on the other side. She took off her clothes and Loki couldn't help himself, he watched Melizza undress herself. She couldn't see that he was watching her. When she was finished she took the blanket over her. Loki did the same thing and when both of them were in the bed, he took on of his arm over her body and she felt his warm body against her.

"Goodnight Melizza"

"Goodnight Loki Laufeyson"

They both fell asleep, with his arm over her body, like keeping her warm and safe.

**I can only say one thing, I have never been in such a rush, my friend have been nagging at me for 2 hours to complete this before the school ends.**

**And at last here is chapter 4 :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again ^^**

**I know that last chapter was a little undetailed and I'm sorry for that, but it was because my friend had been nagging at me so much and because I wanted to finish before my school ended (yes I was writing it at my school)**

She felt the heat good heat under the blankets, she didn't want to get up but she knew she had to. Melizza turned around because she always slept that way but when she turned around she felt something just touching her nose. She open her eyes and a pair of bright green ones meet hers.

"What the …!"

She pushed away from her and a bright light blend her, Melizza closed her eyes and a dunk from the floor came and she open her eyes. On the sat a boy, green eyed, black haired, pale and just in a pair of emerald colored pants.

"Oh god Loki, you scared the hell out of me"

She put on a bra and jumped over the bed, she helped him up, a mark on his chest made her eyes widen.

"Yes, I saw, heard and felt it"

He smirked something that looked like a painful smile.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Loki looked at his chest and touched the mark, she could see it was hurting. In her shock she had used her beams, but lucky for her that it didn't kill him. Melizza wanted to apologize but didn't know what to say, but one thing concerned her. How was it possible that he had survived that.

"How is it possible that you survived, a normal man shouldn't be able to survive that?"

This question made Loki wonder what he should say, Melizza looked scared because she had hurt him. He couldn't say he was immortal because that wouldn't work. It was too early to tell who he really was. But how long could he keep it as a secret.

She ran to one of the bookshelves and took out a brown book with a small circle in gold. She ran back to Loki and forced him to sit on the bed. The book she threw on the bed beside him and got some water.

"I am just going to clean the injure before I begin to heal it"

Loki looked at her with surprise, he wanted to ask her how she was suppose to heal him but he had to keep his mouth shut when she began to wash the injure.

"I'm going to try to be careful"

He hadn't felt such a pain since Coulson had fired that gun of his at him, and still he didn't cry out. He looked down and saw his red flesh being washed clean by Melizza.

"Alright, I'm finish now, you can let go of my arm now"

He had squeezed her arm because of the pain, the red marks of his fingers made him feel bad. She smiled as she knew what he was thinking.

"It's alright, that was the reason of why I put my arm there, you were too focused on the injure to see it"

She sat the bucket of water down on the floor and opened the book, he looked at the book then at her. She began to talk, words from the book and her hand began to glow yellowish. The injure slowly vanished and all the was left of it was a red circle. Loki tried to touch the red mark after the injure but Melizza shock her head.

"I'm not finish healing you yet, just a couple more minutes"

When Melizza was finish healing him, he felt like he had got more strength, she hoverer looked exhausted by the healing. She put the book on the bed laid down on the bed as well.

"You never told me how you survived it"

Loki didn't know what to say, should he take the chance of telling her who he was. He knew that the whole world knew his name and who he was, had he not shape shifted into this new person everyone would knew that he was there. And someone would contact S.H.I.E.L.D.

Melizza had hurt him when she woke up but it was his fault, he had planned to give her a shock and he had. But he had not thought of that she would hurt him in that way. And she had healed him for his mistake, she deserved to know who he was.

"I guess you have heard of that guy names Loki, who were trying to take over the world for some weeks ago?"

She nodded.

"Well, I know that I share his name but I share more than just that"

He shape shifted back to his normal, her eyes widen and she got a piece of paper from the table by the bed.

"Shield know that you are in this area"

He could have guessed that much, tonight he had been outside scouting area and he had heard voices from Shield agents not so far away from this house. He had heard that they were talking about the murder Melizza had committed on the school.

"Shield know about my powers, they have been training me, but that is ages ago. Thor came to me and told me to be on lookout for you, he gave me the number to his cellphone"

She stopped for breathing and giving Loki some time to get it in.

"I invited you're brother inside and he told me how you really am, he told me that you were not that bloodthirsty monster, like Shield think. He said that if I ever meet you or talked to you and you were not trying to kill me, I could call him and he would take you to Asgard and save you from Shield. He know that Shield will torture you and he don't want to see you hurt"

Those words made Loki's mind work at high speed, Thor had been here before him and tried to convince her to not treat him as a monster like other people does. She really understood him, if she had not she would have reported him to Shield the moment she knew who he was.

"I don't know what to say"

He took a pause to think of what he should say.

"I feel it's time to tell why I really wanted to befriend you. When I first saw you, you were angry and I felt that you had powers, that you could be useful. I wanted to find out how powerful you were so I tried to get you angry against that Bryan guy. I succeeded and I was surprised by the powers of yours, I have never seen a more powerful person who is human"

She looked at him with interesting eyes, she know understood why Loki had been following her.

"So I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me?"

Before she could say anything powerful knocks on her front door made Melizza and Loki jump. She rose and was on her way to the door when Loki grabbed her arm, he had jump over the bed to make sure he would reach her before she open the door.

"Remember, I am not here"

He spoke quietly and she nodded.

He let go and he made himself invisible to make sure that he wouldn't be seen. Melizza walked up to the door, opened it and got a hand wrapped around her neck.

**At last finish, I am really happy with chapter ^^**

**The idea with Loki getting hurt came from my friend and I hope she will be happy with this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back!**

**I actually got a lot of private massagers earlier (mostly private which makes me wonder a bit). Seems like people wanted to come with their idea of who they wanted the mystical person who had grabbed Melizza to be.**

**Keep on reading, you will know who it is ^^**

She looked up into the face of the man who had grabbed Melizza, he directed her into the living room and threw her into the crouch. A red haired women came behind him, dressed in what she could guess was spy clothes. Another man came too, she knew this man, Melizza had greeted him before. His name was Steve Roger she recalled. He had been training her for some weeks when Shield was training her.

"I know that you know why we are here"

The unknown man said, she looked confused at him, clearly not knowing anything. Steve came standing beside the unknown man looking angry on him.

"I said that she is not treat to any of us"

Steve said, the unknown man kept looking angry at her.

"Steve, who is this?"

She asked him, Steve was on his way to answer when Loki came walking up from the basement. He had shape shifted into his earlier look, he didn't look like his normal person. The unknown man grabbed his bow and aimed for Loki.

"Who are you?"

Loki looked confused.

"I'm sorry, my name is Loki, and I'm a student from Ireland"

The unknown man raised an eyebrow.

"You have maybe tricked this girl but you won't trick us, we know who you are!"

The man yelled and shot against Loki's forehead, Melizza jump and was just fast enough the catch the arrow. She kicked him and Steve walked fast between Melizza and the man.

"What are you thinking, are you using your brain at all?"

Steve yelled at the man. Loki had closed his eyes and reached up to his face to protect it. He looked surprised at Melizza and Steve.

"What are you talking about, this is Loki, why shouldn't we just kill him here, he deserves to die"

Steve shock his head.

"We know that Loki is a shape shifter but that isn't him, we even have reports from the school that this Loki sent an e-mail to the school that he wanted to visit it for 8 weeks ago"

The unknown man growled to himself but put the bow away.

"I know that a man names Loki came to Earth to take over it, but I know nothing more than that. My name is Loki, my parents named me that because they believed in the Norse Mythology"

The unknown man nodded but still wasn't sure about if he could trust this boy.

"Anyway, we are sorry for that this idiot tried to kill you, you seem to be a good boy. We are looking for the Loki who tried to rule the Earth".

The women explained, Loki nodded and smiled a bit. The women felt it was okay to continue.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff, this is Clint Barton and I understand that you already know Steve here"

Melizza nodded and flashed a smile.

"I did actually see Loki yesterday; he was close to the school"

Barton took her hands and stared into her eyes.

"Where did he head from there?"

Loki sent Melizza a glance that made her a little bit scared.

"He was heading for the bus stop when I saw him last time, he shape shifted into one of the teachers when he though no one saw it. We took the same bus and he took the bus to Nevada"

Barton let go of her and gave Steve a worried glance.

"We should inform the Shield and the others"

Steve nodded and they left the house in a hurry. Natasha gave her a thank you and a smile for helping them. When they had left both Loki and Melizza sat down on the crouch.

"That was too close"

She said and Loki shape shifted back.

"Yes, I became a little bit worried when you lied to them and said that you had seen me yesterday. But hopefully this will send them away from the town"

She began to laugh for herself and he looked confused at her.

"Why are you laughing? we were that close to be taken away by the Avengers"

She gave him a smile and stopped laughing.

"Well I have always loved to live dangerous and I don't think this could be any more dangerous"

He gave her a little smile and then he remembered his question.

"You really never gave me an answer on my question if you wanted to join me and help me fight against the Avengers"

She had been thinking about this in those minutes she had been talking to Barton, Natasha and Steve.

"I think I will join you, I cannot say that I mislike Shield, but I can say that much that the Avengers aren't the best people I have meet. But I think I will join you, I love to cause mischief, hurt and kill people"

He gave her a confused, but pleased face.

"You like to kill people, have you killed that many people?"

She nodded and he gave her a pat on her shoulder.

"With you by my side against the Avengers, nothing can stop us"

Melizza smiled and blushed a bit. She knew she betrayed the people who had helped her so much with training her. She betrayed Thor by helping Loki taking over the world that Thor loved.

"Well, I happened to have a plan that I could use your magic as help"

She raised an eyebrow and pointed down to the basement.

"Let's talk down in the basement, I feel it would be safer, people outside can hear us, if there is anyone outside"

Loki nodded and walked downstairs after her. They both sat down in front of the fireplace.

**Ahh, many people wanted Barton to the mystic person, but I got some requests on Steve too so I mixed a bit and this is the result.**

**I hope you liked it ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!**

**I've had some family issues lately that have kept me occupied.**

Loki watched the dancing green flames as he thought of how he could present his plan. He still wasn't sure if he could trust her, she had betrayed Shield, what would keep her from betraying him.

"Are you alright?"

Melizza said, waving a hand in front of Loki's face, he shook his head a bit and began to explain his plan.

"I guess you have heard about why I got captured by Shield for some weeks ago, I have been planning to get captured again. It is the easiest way to get into Shield's heart, but I need you to help me"

Loki paused and took a deep breath.

"I want you to report to Shield that you have captured me but that you are experiencing some problems. I looked over your spell books last night and found a very interesting one called Wallstick."

Melizza's mind continued to work on where this was going, she began to understand.

"I cannot trust that they will take you to the same base as I will be taken to, that's why I need you to teach me that spell so that I can cast it as us so we will stick together. If they can't split us they will need to take us together, it's an easy plan but that's point. They would not think of that"

Melizza understood what he meant, the Avengers would believe that Loki had taken her as a prisoner to keep them from killing him.

"Shield knows about that spell because they made it, and they cannot kill you while you are stuck to me because the spell does not only make us stuck together. It makes us share heart, lungs, all the organs. They wouldn't risk losing me"

Loki smirked by the fact that she understood his plan, he took up the spell book and gave it to her.

"There's words are unknown to me, you have to teach me"

She wanted to laugh, Loki the god of mischief, the master Mage needed help with a petty, small spell as this. But she read the words for him and at last he remembered them. When they were finish her stomach growled and she showed a small painful smile.

"That's true, I haven't been eating today"

She was just about to go to the kitchen and make some food when Loki pushed her down the chair.

"Let me cook for you today, you will need all your strength tomorrow"

Melizza glances at him with a Are you joking glance.

"You cook, are you sure you know what you are doing?"

She asked, he turned and showed his hand, it was glowing greenish.

"I am a master conjurer, don't you think I would be able to conjure some food to us"

She raised her hands into the air and gave up, Melizza knew it wouldn't help to nag at him. Loki was the guest after all, he shouldn't need to cook food for them.

After 10 minutes he came out with a board of 1 jug and 2 goblets, he placed them both on the table and he meet Melizza's confused glance.

"I ensure you, this will help more than food, this is an ancient reseipi I found when I was looking in the library in Asgard"

Melizza looked down into her goblet and saw a black fluid, she now looked more confused. Loki enjoyed it, he knew that she didn't trust this, he hadn't trusted it either when he had tried it first time.

"It will restore your magical powers, it's a drink made for mages and spell casters"

She nodded and took her goblet, she lifted it up to her lips and drank of it. It tasted like nothing she could recall, a mix between coffee and chocolate. Loki watched her drink before he drank it, he felt his power blush up into him. He saw some green smoke come up from himself, from Melizza it also came green smoke. This made him wonder, this was an asgardian drink. Those who drank it would let go of a little bit of smoke in their personal color. Thor would have red smoke if he had tried this drink, and Allfather would have blue smoke. Was Melizza's personal color green, like his color was green. At last Melizza's put down her goblet and her eyes widen when she saw the green smoke around her and Loki's body.

"What is going on?"

She waved the smoke away but Loki stopped her.

"The smoke is normal, but the color consurns me"

"What do you mean?"

She asked, he shook his head.

"Nothing so far, let's just go to bed and rest, both will need it"

She nodded and they both rose and walked over to the bed, he began to undress himself and she couldn't keep away her eyes. She undressed herself but she kept an eye on him, he had a very nice body she saw. Pale and nice skin and not too much muscels. When he was finish undressing him self, only standing in a his pair of emerald green pants he discovered she was spying at him.

"Enjoying the view?"

He teased her and she looked away, her face burned and she knew she was red over her whole face. When Melizza had been watching him she had forgotten what she was doing, her bra had gotten a knot. Loki saw this and took the chance.

"It looks like you need some help over there?"

She became more red and shook her head.

"Don't even try loverboy, I can get it of myself"

He raised an eyebrow and lay down in a very comfortable position, hands behind head and enjoyed the view. Melizza began to become very irritated, she knew that Loki enjoyed to watch her having problems with something like this.

"That's it"

She said and she pointed her hand at the bra behind and fired a small beam, her skin wasn't affected by the beam but the bra was smoking and destroyd. Melizza kept it up just long enough to get under the blankets, then she threw it into the fireplace. Loki smirked at her and got under the blankets as well.

"I have to say you are almost more violent than me"

She blushed and gave him a weak punch in his arm.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

She turned away from him and took her normal sleeping position on her side, with her hands under her pillow.

"Would you mind if I held around you tonight again"

She turned her head and gave him a smiled with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you have to ask about that?"

He lifted his shoulders.

"It seems like a very gentle man gets what he wants faster than a very rough man"

She gave him a small his on his nosetip, this time it was Loki who became red.

"Let me say that I'm not like girls most, I like rough men, they are more unexpecting and exiting"

She turned back and closed her eyes.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did whatever I wanted with you?"

She open one eye.

"I didn't say that, you just don't have to be that gentle"

He nodded and understood he wouldn't get any further, Melizza's hand came and took Loki's arm and placed it over her body. He didn't resist, he quite enjoyed it.

The women in Asgard had never interested him, they used too much time looking perfect. They normaly did everything they were told too and never anything unexpected. But this women, Melizza, was one of a kind. He liked her, she had grown up with killing people, being mocked and without friends. She had learned to take care of herself and take care of anyone in her way. He had never had such feelings for any women, well for anyone. Loki felt he could share anything with this women and she wouldn't think different of him. He would try to get closer to her, to learn more of her powers. But that had to wait, it had to wait until they had time for it. When he had crushed the Avengers and Shield, he would take her as his wife. No one else deserved it more than Melizza, he would propose to her when they were out of the Shield base. But for now, he needed to rest.

**Yay finish ^^**

**I'm so happy for this chapter, I felt that Loki in this chapter had grown softer than normal.**

**Don't worry, it won't last, I promise you that much :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back ^^**

**I know that there is very little action in this chapter, I wanted to spare everything for the final battle between the Avengers and Loki.**

**I hope you enjoy this series, please if you do, write comments, it motivates me to keep on writing J**

Melizza woke up early today, she stretched herself and she felt a body against her. She realized that Loki had his arm over her the whole night, kept her warm and safe. She smiled, she turned around to see if he was awake. Loki slept as a child she thought, she wanted to wake him up but he needed all the power he could get, so did she.

She knew she would never be able to fall asleep again so she thought she could get up and prepare breakfast for Loki. But when she tried to move up, Loki's arm pressed her down. She looked down at him and he smirked back.

"Did you think you could get up from the bed without waking me up, huh?"

She knew that he had been awake the whole time.

"I hoped so, I didn't want to wake you, I thought you needed all the rest you could get"

"And what about you, don't you need rest as well"

She rolled her eyes and pushed Loki's arm away, he didn't force her to lie down. He didn't want to get up, he missed to have the feeling of her in his arms. He would propose to her, nothing would change that, but he had to find the right time.

"Loki, could you just look away for some seconds?"

He smirked again but looked away, she took away the blanket and got a new bra from the end table by the bed. She noticed that when she had got her bra on, her clothes changed color from the blue color to emerald green.

"Loki…"

She turned and found Loki turning with the biggest puppet glance she had ever seen.

"Oh you basterd"

He didn't break his puppet glance but she knew he had changed the color of her underwear. His face exploded in a smirk and she wanted to give him a solid punch right in his face.

"Time to get up"

She knew he was teasing her, but she didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her pissed off. Loki got up and her took his scepter, she watched him with curiosity. He saw that he was watching him, Loki smirked and suddenly his clothes changed, from his pair of emerald green pants to his normal asgardian armor.

"Nice armor"

She said, he posed in front of Melizza, she blushed and walked toward the wall.

"You're not the only one who got some fancy armor"

She used a spell on the wall, the wall began to glow and the wall disappeared slowly as he watched. Behind the wall was a small room with a mannequin and a table. Melizza walked inside the room and the wall came back, closing her inside. Loki didn't worry, he knew she would get out if she got problems. 10 minutes later the wall disappeared again and out came Melizza, dressed in something that could have been argardian armor. She was wearing a long black leather cloak, a shirt with red and golden pattern, a pair of black leather pants and a pair of black, high healed, knee high boots. She also carried a staff, the staff was black, with blue insriptions and at the end of the staff was a blue, glowing ball. She posed in front of him and he smiled.

"What do you think of my armor?"

He nodded.

"It's some fancy armor, not as fancy as mine but still fancy"

She smiled and walked towards the bookshelves, she began to pick book after book.

"May I ask, why is you're staff glowing with the same blue color as mine?"

She didn't look at him what she answered.

"I conjured this staff for a long time ago, when the Tesseract was in my hands, before Shield though it was too dangerous for me to have it"

He became quite for the next minutes while Melizza read through the spell books. Melizza had been in contact with the Tesseract too, she had conjured a powerful staff of the Tesseract.

"I think I'm ready now"

"Oh one more thing"

He waved his hands over Melizza and her clothes began to change color, her red shirt turned into emerald green. Her cloak got some emerald green stripes.

"You just had to, didn't you?"

He raised an eyebrow, Melizza began to walk towards the door and Loki followed her. He open the door before Melizza and waited for her, he wanted to try to be a gentleman for her. She flashed him a smile and walked outside, when they both were outside Loki took a fast grip around her body. She blushed.

"We have to teleport, and to teleport other people with me, I have to keep a good grip on them"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Do you keep a good grip at Thor when you teleport with him?"

She loved teasing him with his brother, She knew Loki hated his brother. They teleported away and everything went black for a second or two, when they arrived she felt like he was going to puke.

"Sorry, I should warned you but I forgot"

He smirked and lights made him distracted, people had gathered around them and had began to take pictures of them. Loki was just about to fire an energy ball at them, but Melizza fired a beam at them before he could lift his scepter. People ran screaming away and called the police, neither Loki or Melizza tried to stop them. They needed to get Shield warned, Melizza conjured her staff away so she wouldn't be suspected to work with him. A blast behind them made them turn and standing faced against Ironman, Thor, Captain America and Natasha.

"Brother, let her go!"

Thor growled to Loki and Loki smirked, he took Melizza's arm and casted the Wallstick spell at their arms.

"Oh no, a little help over here!"

Ironman flew at Loki and fired at him, Loki smirked when he felt the blast. Melizza suddenly felt pain where Loki had been hit.

"Stop, if you kill him, I will die as well!"

She screamed and the pain grew in her chest, Ironman back away but kept his hands up in case if Loki would do anything. Natasha knew the spell Loki had casted.

"She's right, if Loki dies, Melizza's dies. It's a special spell he have casted at them"

Thor looked at her with angry eyes.

"They are bound together, will that mean anything that happened to Loki happened to Melizza?"

Thor asked and Natasha nodded. Ironman flew over to them and grabbed of their hands. He tried to split them with all his force and he couldn't get them away from each other.

"Loki, you always end up making my so angry"

Ironman said and Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the god of mischief, that's my job"

"Well let's take the god of mischief to the hellcarrier"

Thor nodded, walked over to Loki and grabbed his free hand. He lead both Melizza and Loki over to the a car, belonging to Shield. Thor placed them in the car and looked the door. They were both sitting in the room in the car that was suppose to hold criminals. The Avengers believed she had been captured by Loki but they were so wrong she though.

"_This actually went smoother than I thought would"_

Melizza nodded and showed she agreed.

"_I'm happy that it didn't get any worse than that attack from Stark"_

_"I first relised that it was the wrong move, I can tank more damage than you, so it was more painful for you than it was for me"_

She smiled and leaned her head back against the wall, it was shacking and rumbling.

"_Remember, you have to act as I took you as a prisinor and not as an ally when we get to the hellcarrier"_

_"I should treat you bad and you should treat me bad, right?"_

He nodded and the rumbling stopped, the door open and Nick Fury meet them both.

"You really have to love the Hellcarrier since you let you us capture you so easy"

Nick's eyes meet Melizza's and he couldn't help smiling.

"I see you brought a friend with you this time"

"Very funny Nick, I guess you know how this happened"

Nick placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course, I founded that spell do I do know how it works and I know it when I see it"

He turned around and walked inside, she and Loki were forced to follow him. They walked until they came to the same cell as Loki had lived in, he remembered those glass walls. He guessed they had rebuild it in case they found him again. Nick open the cell door and pointed inside, a clear sign of that they was suppose to walk inside and stay there.

"Do you know how long time it will take to split me from this madman?"

Nick almost smiled and closed the door.

"Not yet, I never thought of a way to break the spell, but you are a mage. Work with you're little friend and you may find a way to break the spell"

Melizza's eyes almost welled up in tears, all on purpose of course.

"No I am just kidding, we will work day and night to break the spell, but for now you have to stay with him"

Nick left the room and left Melizza and Loki to themselves. Loki noticed that only one new thing had come since last time he was there, an extra bed.

"Could we sit down, please?"

Loki nodded and sat down in what had been his bed, he noticed that they had placed her bed very close to his, he could guess it had been on purpose.

"_So how long do we wait until we strike?"_

He thought for a moment, he still wasn't sure how long he would allow himself to be captured. He thought a couple of days would be okay.

"_A couple of day, I will scout the Hellcarrier most of the time to make sure we wont get lost when we strike"_

Melizza smirked by that thought, thinking about being lost on the Hellcarrier.

"_But for now my dear, we'll rest"_

She nodded and laid down in her bed, she had been here before, but not in a cell. Melizza wondered how this would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Melizza woke up and stared at the bright light in the ceiling, she hadn't meant to fall asleep but she had. She looked at her watch and let out a small sight.

"3 AM, wonderful"

She got up and sat at her bed.

"Awake so early, my dear?"

Came from Loki, he had heard that she woke up.

"Well, I didn't mean to fall asleep last day, I just wanted to rest my head for some minutes"

"I have to say that you have been resting for many minutes then"

She smiled and got up from the bed, she stretched her arms and legs, Melizza already hated her bed on the Hellcarrier. She wasn't familiar with the hard madras, her bed home were much better.

"Did I wake you up?"

He nodded.

"Yes, but that's alright"

He rose from the bed and stretched, she could see that he hadn't been sleeping much. She guessed he had fallen asleep hours after her.

"I wanted to ask you something, my dear"

She looked at him, curious.

"I am going to scout the Hellcarrier for some hours and I wanted to ask if I could have some of your energy?"

Melizza raised an eyebrow, she knew he didn't mean to harm her but the last time she had "loaned" out some of her energy, and she had almost died.

"Alright, just don't take too much, I need some energy for myself"

He rose from the bed and took her hand, she sent him maybe 75% for her energy. She felt herself becoming weaker and weaker, until she had to sit down on her bed.

"You know that you gave me more then I needed"

She smiled and nodded.

"I know, but I want to safe when you're scouting the Hellcarrier"

He nodded and made a clone of himself, the clone walked over the his bed and laid down. Loki himself became invisible, Melizza laid down as well and fell asleep at once.

Loki smiled for himself, she looked so innocent and cute when she slept. He wondered how he looked like when he slept. He walked through the glass door and past the guards without them knowing. The corridors were completely empty, except some guards patrolling from time to time. Loki learned the locations of the members of the Avengers bedrooms. He watched Thor sleeping, he snored as always. Then Loki remembered that Thor had been visiting Melizza for some weeks ago. If Thor had not visited Melizza and told her to not be afraid of himself, would she still have joined him.

Loki didn't like the thought of that Thor maybe was the reason of why Melizza had not reported or tried to kill him. He walked to Stark's bedroom, even though Stark was a member of the Avengers, his bedroom was bigger, had more stuff, such and a plasma TV, computers and expensive furniture. He finished him tour around the Hellcarrier and found out that the best way to escape was to take one of the Helicopters and destroy it once they were at the ground again. He didn't want to be discovered before the time was correct.

Melizza woke up, she felt something touching her hand, something cool. She open her eyes and saw that Loki was extracting energy to her.

"Loki, why are you doing that?"

"I had a lot of energy left when I came back so I though you needed it back. I was right, you had almost become white when I came back and your skin was as cold as the snow. But you're okay now"

She looked at her watch, 10 AM, it was morning.

"So did you find anything interesting tonight?"

She asked and Loki let go of her hand.

"Actually yes, I found a way to get of this ship"

Melizza raised an eyebrow and got up from the bed.

"And I have been working on a plan to get rid of the Avengers, I have been thinking of that you are going to have the honor of doing so"

She looked at him with curious eyes.

"Why me, I though you wanted to do whatever it takes to destroy them"

"I do, but I think I want you to do it. I want to see how bloodthirsty you can be"

She smiled and Loki rose, he had been thinking about this for a long time. Of course he wanted the Avengers to fall by his hand, but he wanted to test Melizza and see if she would stay by his side when they won.

The rest of the day they spent on talking about their the battles, their past and how they would want the Avengers to die. And each time a guard came to check on them, they had to use the Wallstick spell to show that they were still looked together. In the evening Loki rose and took her hand.

"Tonight I will need your help, we will escape tomorrow but there is something we have to do first"

She looked at him as her took both of her hands, his hands began to glow greenish. A clone of both Melizza and Loki appeared beside them and they walked over to their beds and fell asleep.

"This is for in case if someone is coming to our cell before we return"

They became invisible, but Melizza could still see Loki, but more like a ghost than a human. They walked out of the cell and out to the corridor.

"_We are going to take some of the gear to each of the Avengers to make them weaker"_

She nodded and understood the plan at once, she followed him and their first victim was Thor. Loki knew that they could not just take his hammer without using magic. Melizza casted a spell over the hammer and made it weight lesser so they could carry it. Loki casted another spell over it that made it as small as a fingernail, he put it in Melizza's pocket. She looked at him with surprised eyes.

**"**_You want me to carry it?"_

He nodded and smiled.

They now walked to Stark, now they had to use their mind. The only thing that made Stark powerful was his armor, but how could they remove it without Jarvis and Stark knowing. Melizza walked over to the place where his armor hang and casted a spell on Stark that would keep him from hearing them. Then she casted a spell on his armor that made it duplicate and the duplicated version became and small as Thor's hammer was.

_"Stark's armor will now be completely dead when he activates it"_

He nodded and they walked out from Stark's room.

_"This is too easy, it's like they want us to take it"_

She said and Loki smiled, he had casted a silence spell over the whole Hellcarrier to make sure everything went nice and quite. Their next victim was Steve, they were going to take his shield, since he didn't really have anything else powerful. It went nice, they only had to take it and make it smaller. They got out fast from his room since they knew he was a light sleeper. The next room was Natasha and Barton's room, they shared room since they were a couple. Natasha didn't have anything they could take but they took Barton's bow, without it, he would be an easy kill.

_"The only one left is Bruce, but what could we do with him, he cannot get injured like the others"_

She said, Loki had been thinking about this for some time, she was right, Hulk could survive anything, But Bruce couldn't. Loki walked towards Bruce's room, Bruce himself slept heavy and snored so he wouldn't hear them. Loki saw his scepter lying on the table. He wondered why Bruce had it in his room, it didn't make sense why Shield would have his scepter laying on Bruce's room. He took it and a great idea popped up in his head. He walked slowly towards Bruce and pointed his scepter at his chest, Bruce open his eyes and his eyes became black, then ice blue.

"Go back to sleep and forget that I was here"

Bruce nodded and fell asleep again.

_"Why did you do that?"_

Melizza asked and Loki turned.

_"We cannot injure him, but I can get him over to our side, neither he nor Hulk will attack us now"_

Melizza nodded, impressed. They walked towards their cell, on the way they passed the rooms to each Avenger. Loki stopped in front of one door, each Avenger had his own nameplate on his door and on this door it said Diana Laufeysdaughter. His eyes widen when he open the door, a women were sleeping in this room. She was younger than him, maybe 19 years old, with long dark brown, almost black hair, pale skin and wearing black and green asgardian armor. He stared at her for minutes, and woke up from his thoughts when Melizza poked him.

_"Are you alright, you look like you have seen a ghost?"_

He didn't answer just walked out from her room and towards his cell, Melizza walked after him with a curious glance. She didn't understand why he just so sudden left from this girl's room. When they were back in their cell and their clones gone, Loki laid down in his bed and turned away from her. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Loki, are you alright?"

She asked and he turned again, got up and sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry if I ignored you, I just got shocked"

"Shocked by what?"

He didn't know what to say, this women had made him wonder. When he had talked in secret with his real father, Laufey, when he still lived in Asgard he had seen this women. She was of his kind, he knew it, and he could feel it.

"That women we saw, was one of my kind, or correctly a frost elf, she is my sister"

Melizza walked over to him and sat down beside him. Now she understood why he was so different.

"Are you a Frost Giant?"

He nodded, this fact had burned him so much, and he hated the feeling of being a monster.

"I have seen her before, when I talked to my real father, Laufey, the leader of the frost giants and frost elves. She was standing beside him every time I spoke with him, I thought she was just some kind of servant and not his daughter. I never asked who she was"

Melizza gave him a hug, she wished she could cast a spell that would take his pain away. He felt her heat against his body, she really cared about him he understood. No one had ever cared this much about him before. She let go of him and took his hand.

"Remember, I will always be there for you, you are never alone, remember that"

She gave him a kiss on his neck and walked toward her bed, laid down and fell asleep. He touched the place where she had planted her kiss on him, but the fact that he had a sister made him wonder, why she had not contacted him. Did she know who he was, did she know that he was her brother. Loki laid down in his bed, there's thoughts would keep him awake the whole night.


	10. Chapter 10

A sound made Loki open his eyes, he hadn't slept the whole night, but been in a dreaming mode. The cell door open and he looked up, Nick Fury walked in and Loki got up from the bed. He looked over to Melizza, last night they had forgotten to use the Wallstick spell on each other.

"I see you two have been split up now, good"

Melizza open her eyes and understood what was going on.

"I was going to tell you about it sir, but I forgot about it"

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"You have been captured by the most wanted person on Earth, you are forced to sleep with him, eat with him, you find a way to get the spell away and you forget to tell my men to let you out from this cell"

Her heart began to beat harder and faster, had he discovered that she had been working with Loki.

"I have to say that she have been a most pleasant company the last days, even though I captured and forced her to"

Melizza looked over to Loki who actually smiled.

"My time here wouldn't have been half as good, if it was not for her"

Nick looked over to her, what was he doing she thought, did Loki really want her to get in trouble.

"Well, I'm happy you liked it because it's not going to end yet. We need someone to guard you when Melizza can't, and since you two are getting so well along I will assign Melizza to guard you"

Loki smiled, this was going after plan he saw. He wanted to make sure Melizza stayed close to him, to make sure she was alright.

"Well, I guess I have no other choice than to do it"

She said and got up from the bed, Nick pointed at Loki and said.

"You need to come with me"

Loki rose from the bed and stood completely upraised.

"And you Melizza, make sure you guard him all the time. We don't need any more trouble with him"

She nodded and Nick walked out with Loki behind, Melizza guessed she had to guard Loki all the time from now. They walked into a small room, it looked like one of those rooms the police have when they are going to ask criminals questions in. Inside the room sat the women Loki had seen yesterday, and beside her stood Thor. Like a lifeguard.

"I will leave you here, I have understood that this is family matters so I don't want to get involved in this. Melizza you stay and make sure Loki doesn't do anything"

She nodded and Nick left the room.

"Brother, please sit down, we have important matters to discuss"

Loki sat down and Thor showed Melizza to the chair beside Loki's, she sat down and the women began to speak.

"I trust we have seen each other before, haven't we?"

She asked, Loki only nodded and didn't say a word.

"I have come from Asgard to talk to you"

Loki still didn't say anything and she continued.

"I know that you know my name and who I am, if you don't please let me explain. I came from Jotumheim because of a request from your father-"

Loki's eyes turned red.

"He is not my father!"

He growled and Diana smiled.

"I know, but I like to tease people, you like it too, don't you?"

Loki calmed himself, he was still confused about what had happened yesterday. He would try to play stupid to get all the information he needed.

"Yes, I know we share last name but I don't understand how that's possible. I had no blood sisters or blood brothers"

Diana smirked and tilted back on her chair.

"That's not completely correct"

Melizza listened with curious eyes, she still didn't understand what was going on.

"I am your sister, I was born for 18 years ago by our father, Laufey. Odin sent a request on me about that he needed my help to make you give up the Tessaract. The magic he under on you, the magic that made you look like a normal asgardian, he used on me"

She touched his hand, he looked down at it with widen eyes. His and hers hand had turned blue, she were speaking the truth. Loki looked into the mirror on the wall and saw himself. Blue skin, with dark blue markings and completely red eyes.

"Trust me, we are family the frost blood"

He took his hand away from her but his skin didn't go back to normal. Loki looked over to Diana who also was blue skinned. But her skin was more bright blue, like ice.

"Turn me back to normal, I don't want to be this monster"

He said and looked at her with angry eyes.

"Turn me back"

She smiled and took her hands behind her neck.

"This is your normal, you are a frost giant"

Melizza finally understood what was going on, he had kept it as a secret for everyone, and tried to hide it away from himself. He hated this form she saw, the anger and hatred in his eyes almost made her a bit scared.

"I said turn me back!"

He shouted and got up from his chair.

"You are a frost giant, accept it"

Diana rose and looked at him, Loki began to get really angry. His blood boiled from this, he hated the fact of being a monster. He looked over to Melizza who looked at him with scared eyes. Had he scared her with this new form and with his shouting.

"Melizza?"

She conjured her staff into her hand and kept it between them, Thor looked from Loki to Melizza. The anger in Loki's eyes had calmed but he still looked like a frost giant. He tried to take her hand but she backed away from him, she open the door and ran off. He walked fast out and looked after her, he wanted to call on her but there was no use.

"Brother, are you alright?"

Thor asked and Loki bowed his head, Nick walked toward Loki and escorted him back to his cell.

"I see you scared away your little friend, I can see why"

He accorded to Loki's new look, Loki turned away and didn't say a word. He regret that he had been angry in that meeting. Melizza would surly keep away from him.

After a few days alone in his cell, Diana came visiting him. She still had her blue skin and red eyes.

"What do you want?"

He asked angry at her, he had not forgotten that it was her fault that Melizza had become scared of him. Diana walked to the cell door and open it.

"I felt awful after that little meeting of our, I wanted to learn you how to control your if you want to look like a frost giant or human"

He watched her walking toward him with a piece of paper, she gave it to him and he looked at it confused.

"Since I know that you probly hate me I wrote this instead, follow its instructions and you will learn how to control it"

She walked out again, closed the door and left him for himself. Loki looked down on the paper, probably it was written very easy he saw. He just had to really concentrate to be able to shift form. He sat down on his bed and began to do what was written on the paper.

30 minutes later he had at least learned change from a frost giant back to a human. Loki wanted to go and look after Melizza, he wanted to apologize to her, say that he was sorry for that he had scared her. He was almost by the cell door when the door to the room went up.

"Melizza?"

She walked toward his cell, he slowly walked backward when she came as close as it was possible with the glass wall between them.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for that I ran off"

He walked toward her.

"And I'm sorry for that I didn't say that you should have prepared yourself, I was thinking it could end with something like that"

She open the cell door and walked inside, this was the first time they had been standing this close to each other and looking into one another's eyes. Melizza bowed her head up and gave Loki a kiss on his lips, he had never kissed a women before. The feeling made him shiver, he had never dreamt of kissing a woman. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds and they heard the door opening. In came Stark, he looked at them first with a surprised glance than he smiled cocky to them.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your little thing, but Melizza could you come to Banner's lab after your finish"

He left the room and Loki looked worried at her, he smiled to him.

"Stark won't tell anyone, he isn't that kind of guy that goes around and are talking about people's secrets"

Loki still didn't trust Stark, he would need to leave with Melizza soon if they wanted to stay together. Who knows what would happened to Melizza if Fury found out about them.

Melizza walked into Banner's lab, inside were the whole Avengers crew, everyone talking. It became quite when she entered the room.

"Ahh there you are"

Stark said and she nodded.

"We have some problems here as I'm sure you can see, things have been stolen and we suspect Loki have been nightwalking around and taken our stuff"

She felt her body heat become higher and higher.

"What do you mean with nighwalking?"

Steve answered before Stark had open his mouth.

"Everybody known that Loki can turn invisible, I bet he turned invisible and took our stuff to make us weaker"

Melizza put her hands in her pockets, she felt the weapons and armor who belong to the Avengers.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Everyone looked at her with cautions eyes.

"I mean, have you checked the scanners, if I'm correct all your items holds a certain amount of magic. Since all of you have been in contact with Loki who is a mage. Why don't you try to scan the whole ship and see if it works"

Stark walked up to her and stared her into her eyes.

"You my little girl, is a genius"

Barton who still didn't trust her looked at Melizza with a glance that screamed, If you do anything stupid now I'll kill you. She raised an eyebrow, she knew his thoughts but they didn't concern her that much. If Barton decided to attack her, she could kill him without hesitation.

"How did you come up with that?"

Natasha asked, clearly impressed.

"Sometimes, you just have to think easy, I cannot guarantee that it will work but it's worth trying"

Natasha gave her a smile, the scanners began to make noises and everyone turned to Stark who worked fast over the screen.

"Well, I pick up Melizza and Loki very clearly since both is mages and use magic a lot. I also pick up Steve and Thor since you two have been fighting Loki on close hold"

Everyone waited when Stark became quite.

"And I pick up something in one of the rooms on this lever"

"Where?"

Steve asked fast and showed that he really missed his shield.

"I don't know who have that room, no one of us, I think we should go and visit whoever is there"

Almost everyone nodded, except Natasha. She hadn't lost anything, she stayed in the room with Melizza. Melizza hadn't been speaking to Natasha alone before, she knew that Natasha one had worked for the bad side. But that was a long time ago.

"So, I understand Barton isn't that happy about me?"

Melizza asked Natasha, she already knew the answer but it was best to be sure.

"I cannot say he favors you, he believes you are working with Loki"

This sentence made her wonder, had Barton seen anything, had he heard Melizza and Loki talk together.

"Don't worry, no one else here believe that. I mean he captured you and forced you to sleep with him. I would have killed myself instead"

This made them both smile, she knew Natasha supported her. But she was still thinking about what Stark had seen, he had seen Melizza and Loki kiss. Could he guess they worked together, it was as easy and two plus two to get that she was helping him in one or another way. She just hoped that he wouldn't say anything, she guessed he would soon enough ask her what side she was on.


	11. Chapter 11

The door hissed open and almost the whole Avengers crew walking in, Natasha looked curious at them.

"What was it?"

Stark walked toward the computer.

"It was only Loki's sister, I had forgotten that she is a mage as well"

She looked at him, surprised.

"Loki has a sister?"

Stark nodded and looked up at her from the screen.

"Apparently"

It went quite in the room, Melizza knew she had to talk Stark about what he had seen. She walked up to him and whispered into his ear.

"I have to talk to you now"

He nodded and walked after her out, he followed her to her room. She looked the door to make sure no one could interrupt them.

"I have to talk about what happened earlier"

Stark sat down on her bed and gave her all his attention.

"Well, when I shared room with Loki I began to like him, he treated me as a friend and almost more. I fell in love with him, I hope you understand"

Stark rubbed his chin and was clearly thinking.

"I already knew about that you two were very good friends, I kept it as a secret because I knew if I told anyone about it, your relationship would be destroyed"

She closed her eyes, her felt relief to know that he supported her.

"Listen, I know that Loki will try to charm you to join his side, maybe he have already I don't know, but know this. If you join him, I won't think less of you, you are a fantastic person. He will be happy to have you. If a person I loved was evil and tried to get me to join her, I would have done it. It's worth it, if he is your dreamprince. Be with him, he is worth it"

Those words made Melizza feel calm.

"I'm happy that I have someone that won't think less of my just because I love him"

He got up and took her shoulders.

"No one should think less of you"

"Thank you Tony"

She said and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for that you understand"

Loki's blood boiled of anger, as he watched Melizza hug Stark. He had been watching their whole conversation, he felt relief for knowing that Stark supported them in their relationship. But Melizza hugging Stark made him angry. He knew that Melizza loved him, but he didn't know if she liked anyone else. He didn't want to lose her, he had to get them off the Hellcarrier before she left him.

He saw Melizza let go off Stark and walk toward the door.

"Melizza, can I please ask you a question?"

She turned and nodded.

"Have you already joined Loki in his plan for taking over Earth?"

This question made her think, could she trust him that much that she could tell him. She though it would be okay, Loki would leave soon and take her with him so she didn't see anything wrong with telling Stark.

"Yes, I joined him"

"Did you help him taking some of our armor and weapons?"

"No, Loki doesn't know either, he asked me what was going on"

Stark looked into her eyes, as like he tried to see if she spoke the truth.

"Okay"

Stark left the room and Melizza looked after him, wondering if she had made a huge mistake telling him. Loki made himself visible and walked toward Melizza.

"Why did you tell him about us?"

She turned around to see him, his face expressed nothing.

"I wanted to know if it was safe for us to stay on the Hellcarrier, that Nick and his men won't take you away from me"

Loki took her into himself in a hug, he held around her. For a long time it was just Loki and Melizza, no Avengers, no shield, nothing else. He let go off her and looked into her eyes.

"I think it's time for us to leave, I don't want to take the risk of losing you"

She nodded and understood that it was time to say goodbye to the Avengers, she knew the next time she would see them. She would need to fight for her life.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki had planned to leave Hellcarrier today, they had everything they needed. Melizza looked at him with worried eyes, she was clearly worried about him. He had assured her many times that he would be alright. She conjured her staff out of thin air, showing that she was ready for whatever was to come. He did the same thing and he blew up the glass wall inside their cell. Alarms began to scream and agents ran toward them. Loki blew them away like they were flies and Melizza followed him in his heels.

"This is much easier than I thought it would be"

He said and blew away two agents, she nodded and actually smiled. Melizza loved killing and destruction, so did Loki too. They came to the hangar and was meet by Thor, Steve, Barton and Natasha.

"You two aren't going anywhere!"

Barton shouted and fired an arrow at Melizza, she grabbed it and threw it at him. It exploded in his chest and left him smoking on the ground, not dead, just knocked out.

"Loki, what have you done to her?"

Thor demanded to know, Loki smiled, he had waited on a chance to tell them about him and Melizza.

"Ohh I haven't done anything"

Thor looked over to Melizza who were standing beside Loki now.

"Melizza, how could you betray us for him?!"

He shouted and Melizza had to smirk, had he not suspected anything.

"I love him, I will never leave him and there is nothing you can do to stop us"

Loki smirked to see the pain in Thor's eyes. Melizza fired a powerful beam at him and he flew through the hangar and crashed through the wall.

"More who want to die?"

She asked innocent, Natasha and Steve backed away from them, Loki was just about to fire a ball of energy at them when a loud boom came from behind them and Hulk came running toward them.

Loki turned around to face Hulk and he simply lifted his hand, Hulk stopped and were standing completely quite.

"Hulk, what are you doing?!"

Steve shouted to Hulk and Loki turned to face Steve.

"I might have enslaved Bruce while he was sleeping"

Steve took Natasha's arm and ran toward the hole after Thor, Loki gave Hulk a signal to follow them and he did. Hulk ran toward them and they dissepeared through the hole in the wall.

"That was easy"

Loki said and grabbed Melizza's hand.

"Now dear, it's time for us to leave"

He said and lifted her into the helicopter, she walked into the cockpit and started the engine. As they took of Nick came running into the hangar with ten agents after him. They shoot at the helicopter but they all missed, they flew off and toward California.

"Well, home sweet home"

Melizza said and looked at her house, they had been flying in 2 hours and reached her home in California. The helicopter they had destroyed and sent the pieces into the ocean to make sure they wouldn't get discovered.

"Shall we go inside dear?"

She nodded and open the door to her home, everything was as she had left it. She walked down into the basement, the green flames had died out and it was completely dark.

She got her staff up and casted a spell which made her wand light up. She walked over to the fireplace and got down on her knees. Loki sat down beside her, on the carpet. She casted a simple firespell and the fireplace lighted up, she casted a spell which could change color on anything and the flames went green.

"I have to say it's impressive that you can so many different spells"

She smiled at him and walked over to him, she sat down beside him in front of the fireplace.

"You know that we cannot stay here for too long time?"

This fact had been in his backhead the whole time since they had planned to go to her home. Shield knew where they lived and would probably come soon enough.

"I know, but for now, we'll just enjoy one another companionship"

She laid her head in his shoulder and he held around her.

He could feel her heat against his, he wanted to propose to her. To show her how much she meant to him and hopefully she would marry him. But he was afraid of that she might say no. Weddings was different on Earth, in Asgard they didn't wait months or years before they married. On Asgard they married are one week or so. Would she say yes, would she say she wanted to wait.

"Melizza are you still awake?"

He asked her and he nodded, rubbing her head on his shoulder.

"I wanted to ask you something very important"

He got up and so did Melizza, she looked into his eyes, and she understood what he was about to do. He knelt down before her and took her hand.

"Melizza Macer, I know this came a little too fast, but I want to tell you how much you mean to me. You are the reason I still live and fight to survive, you woke up the flame in my heart. So I ask you, do you want to marry me?"

Melizza smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will"

Loki got up and hugged around her, she kissed him on his lips, with passion. He kissed her back and lifted her up into the air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notice !**

**This chapter contains sexuality so you are reading this on your own!**

Loki held her up into the air while kissing Melizza, he didn't notice he was fell in her bed still holding around her. They broke up and continued to hold around each other. Melizza's hormones went insane in her body, she was only 20 so he was still young. Loki touched her chin, his cool fingers made her skin shiver.

"I guess you want something now, am I right?"

She smiled playfully at him and he understood where this was going, he smirked.

"To be honest, I didn't though you would do this, just minutes after I proposed to you. But I cannot say I would deny such an offer"

"I didn't say it was an offer, it's a command"

He stopped smirking and gave her a serious glance.

"I thought I was in charge here"

"Maybe about taking over Earth, but in bed I still got something to say"

She rolled up and laid at him with a smiling face, he knew he wouldn't accept being the lower part but she loved to tease him.

"Well, how does it feel to be the lower part now, hmm?"

Melizza looked down at him, he grabbed around her body and made her lay lowest.

"I prefer to be the top part, if you don't mind"

She shook her head, clearly showing she would mine being the top or lower part. Loki ripped off her armor, showing personal strength Melizza didn't know he had. He kissed her with passion at he got his own clothes off, when his clothes was off he felt the monster inside of him growing. He loved the feeling of having her with him, obeying his every wish.

"By the way, are you a virgin?"

He asked and Melizza had to laugh in the sudden silence. She nodded and smiled innocent, he continued but kept the fact that she was a virgin in mind. He didn't want to hurt her.

He looked into her eyes and she understood it was now it was going to happened, he spread her legs and penetrated her. She let out a cry and then the pleasure came to her, she had though it would hurt. She enjoyed the pain, the feeling of having him inside of her.

He was breathing fast as he went in and out of her, she moaned in pleasure from it. She couldn't think straight, her mind was blown, she had never guessed how good it was. All those fantasies had been nothing compared to reality, to this. The pleasured grew inside of her, she had never had an orgasm before so she didn't know what to expect but she could feel it building up inside of her.

Green smoke began to come from Loki's skin, he could feel the pressure and tried to last as long as possible. He had never felt anything compared to this. His skin changed color from his normal pale to blue, his eyes turned red. Melizza could only guess she was close to his limit.

When he couldn't stand the pressure anymore he growled and she felt him cumming inside of her. She felt her limit was breached as well and the pleasure overwhelmed her. Loki feel off her and landed beside her breathing heavily, Melizza turned to face him and flashed a smile.

"Are you ready for round two?"

He looked at her with surprised eyes, there were no way he could continue.

"Melizza, I'm maybe a god, but I have my limits"

She smirked and went under the blanket, Loki felt her hand of his stomach and the pleasure came again. He began to moan as he felt her licking his cock, he was already so tired he almost had no energy left, he couldn't last as long as the first time. Another orgasm made him growl even louder than the first time and Melizza came up again, beside him. He stared at her and she smiled.

"You are amazing, did you know that?"

He said still breathing heavy, she smiled playfully at him. She pulled the blanket higher up and Loki put an arm around her.

"Goodnight honey"

She said but he didn't answer, Melizza guess he had fallen asleep already. She smiled for herself, she had given the pleasure to him as she had wanted. She understood how much pain he had gone through, he had deserved it all. She closed her eyes and feel into the dreamland, laying in Loki's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

The green flames in the fireplace had died out over the night, it was completely dark when Melizza woke up. What had waked her up was knocks on her front door, she was too tired to get up so she closed her eyes again.

More knocks, harder, made her get up moaning, she looked at her watch.

"5 AM, damn it"

Loki turned around, she guessed he was still tired. Melizza got a bathrobe wrapped around her and walked to the door, she looked through the small peephole. Banner was standing outside, half naked and looked around with a scared glance. She open the door since she knew Banner was on their side, and he greeted her when we open the door.

"Hey, I just wondered if I could come inside, it's beginning to get a little cold out here?"

She nodded and he almost ran inside.

"Umm, nice house miss"

He smiled, embarrassed by being almost naked in front of her. She smiled back and walked toward the closet, she took out a dark blue bathrobe and gave it to him.

" I think this is a bit better than that pair of pants full of holes your wearing"

He looked down and nodded, she turned around as her got the pair of pants off and the bathrobe on. Melizza then knew it was a little bit too long for him, she was higher than him.

"So I guess you want to get some sleep I guess?"

He nodded and she understood he had been awake and looking after them the whole night. She walked downstairs and saw that Loki had just waked up, she guessed he had heard them talking and now sat with a tired glance.

"Banner showed up on the door step so I let him inside since I know that he serves you"

Loki nodded, and got up from the bed.

"Well, it's good that your alive, I began to guess you had been killed or captured by Shield"

He smiled.

"Nothing can hold Hulk captured, if he doesn't want to be, you know that master"

Loki smiled by the fact of Banner calling him master and walked back to the bed.

"I suggest you get some sleep, we have work tomorrow Banner"

Banner nodded and followed Melizza into the room beside. He looked around in the room and raised an eyebrow.

"That's a hell of a room, it's as big as my apartment in New York"

She smiled showing him it was his and walked outside. He reached for her arm and smiled to her.

"Thanks, thanks for the room and for letting me sleep here"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want"

He let go of her and closed the door. She walked over the her bed, where Loki was laying, staring into the ceiling with tired eyes.

"You're alright over there?"

She asked and he turned to face her.

"I know I set a mind control on him but I don't feel it's safe to keep him so close to you"

She touched his chin and smiled, Melizza wondered how people could think of him like a monster.

"I think it's a good thing that he is here, Hulk cannot die and he will protect you with his life and I will stay close to you from now"

Loki nodded and turned, he wasn't that happy with that Banner had showed up in the early morning. He had though he would die on the Hellcarrier and hadn't given much thought of it. He just had to show that Melizza was his, not Banners or anyone else's.

Around the lunch time Loki woke up by the sounds that came from the kitchen, he thought Melizza had gotten up earlier than him and started to make breakfast. He turned and saw that she still slept beside him and he heard Banner's voice coming down from the stairs.

"Master, if you want some breakfast I have made enough for all three"

Loki watched Banner go upstairs again and he poked Melizza so she would wake up.

"Dear, Banner is making us breakfast"

She open her eyes and glanced tired at him.

"What are you saying?"

"Banner is making food to us"

She got up from the bed and smelled food in the air, it was egg and bacon. Her smile made Loki wonder what was going on.

"He is making egg and bacon, it's smells good"

Loki got up and put on the emerald green bathrobe. He looked interested at her, he had never heard of that kind of food. Melizza gave him a kiss and walked upstairs to the kitchen. Banner was just finish with cooking the bacon and she could tell he had done it before.

"Good morning to both of you"

Melizza smiled and sat down at her normal seat. Loki sat down beside her and looked down at the food. It smelled good but it looked weird in his eyes.

"What is egg and bacon?"

Banner gave Loki a small smile and sat down.

"Egg and bacon is the common breakfast in most homes, it tastes good, try it"

Loki took 4 strips of bacon and some eggs, he still thought the food looked weird. But he had to admit it tasted very good, to be midgardian food. When they were finished with eating Banner began to clean of the table. Melizza thought sorry for him.

"Banner, let me clean the table"

She said and Banner shook his head, showing he denied it.

"No, I am the guest in the house so I'll do it"

She raised an eyebrow but walked down in the basement again, where Loki sat and read a book. He had walked downstairs when he was finish and began to read one of her spell books.

"What are you reading?"

She asked and sat down beside him the crouch, he looked up from the book and smirked.

"I found some dark magic spell books and I thought this particular one looked interesting"

He showed the book and Melizza smiled when she saw what he was reading. He was reading about one of her own made spells and it was the most dengorus one she had ever made.

"You're reading about the spell called instant death I see, you're planning to murder someone?"

He smiled and looked down in the book again.

"You know the answer of that, and I must say the person who founded this spell must be a skilled mage. I would never had been able of creating such a spell"

She smiled and pointed at her own chest, Loki looked at her.

"You created this spell?"

He said with a smile, Melizza nodded. She pointed at a fly that had landed on the table.

"Watch"

She said and a red glowing light appeared in her head, she sent it at the fly and it rolled over on its back.

"Bad example, but it kills anything you chose, but it drains your energy if you use it on powerful creatures"

He looked at her with admiring eyes, he had never thought a midgardian would be that powerful. He had heard of those great wizards and mages who had created spells, they were high advanced people but many of them were dead or lived alone, away from people.

"So I could use this on anyone I want and it will kill them?"

She nodded and he closed the book.

"There is hover one thing you should remember, you shouldn't use the spell on creatures that are more powerful than you. It won't leave you without energy but you will have very little left"

He nodded, and placed the book on the table.

"Master, you said we had work today, what did you mean with it?"

Banner had come downstairs and had sat down in a chair, Loki nodded. He already had a plan forming in his hear.

"Yes, that's right, I think it's time for us to use the power of the Tesseract, not to open the portal, but to help us conquering Earth"

Melizza and Banner looked interesting at Loki.

"I guess you have a plan already?"

Loki nodded and sat back comfortable.

"Melizza, I will your help with using the Tesseract since you have more knowledge than me with it. Banner I need you to trick the Avengers to believe that you have come back to them and left me. They will take you back with happiness and you then have a good opportunity to strike the Avengers from inside. Melizza I will need you to take power from the Tesseract and give it to me, I will give the Avengers a surprise and I need a lot of energy for that"

Both Banner and Melizza was thinking at this plan, she knew it wasn't easy to take energy from the Tesseract and give it to another person, but she could do that.

"But you know that when you have taken control over another's mind their eyes turns ice blue, they will know if I'm still controlled by you"

Melizza walked over to Banner and placed her hands over his eyes, she spoke some words for herself and took away her hand. She sat down again beside Loki and conjured a mirror to Banner.

"You changed my eye color back, nice work"

She smiled and muttered.

"Problem solved"

Loki nodded and looked at Melizza.

"I think we have to start with taking energy from the Tesseract and give it to me, I understand it takes some time"

She nodded and closed her eyes, she hold her hands together and then a bright light. When the light faded the Tesseract were laying in her hands, as blue as always.

"I thought it was best to keep it with me then letting it stay in one place"

Loki understood when she meant, such a powerful object needed to be kept secured at all time.

"Follow me, we have to do this in a special room"


	15. Chapter 15

They walked toward the wall which appeared to be nothing special with, they thought. Melizza had always liked secret doors and hidden panels so almost all the rooms in her house was hidden behind wall and such things.

Melizza laid her hand on the stonewall and the wall began to glow blue for a couple of seconds and vanished. Inside were a room, not big, but now that small. Banner walked and stand close to the wall, Melizza and Loki walked into the middle of the room. It was a circle on the floor, which were glowing slightly blue, it looked like runs Loki thought. He had seen runs like this on museums when he had been scouting around in California. They called it Nordic runs, which a culture called Vikings had used for many years ago.

Melizza was standing on the edge of the circle, Loki walked and was facing her on the other edge of the circle. She let the Tesseract levitate in the air between them and she looked serious at him.

"Remember when we are finish you have to stay calm, the Tesseract is an evil artifact so the energy you will get will be evil, corrupted so please don't try to kill me and Banner"

The last words made Loki smile a bit and he assured her he would try to stay calm. She closed her eyes and began to talk to herself, saying words he didn't understand. The circle they were standing on began to glow brighter and brighter, and the Tesseract as well.

Loki felt his energy being lowered, he felt weak for a moment, Melizza open her eyes and they were glowing blue, like the Tesseract and Loki felt a strange feeling filling him. A second later the Tesseract began to sparkle with lightning, one lightning struck him and Melizza at the same time and he felt the pain, but when it was over he felt stronger. Another lightning struck them at the same time, and again. He felt the power build within himself, Loki couldn't describe the feeling but he felt the power coming to him.

The lightning stopped and Melizza collapsed, the Tesseract were still levitating in the air. Loki open his eyes, all the pain from the lightning stucks had left him wounded but more powerful than he had ever felt before. He looked down and saw Melizza laying on the ground still with glowing eyes.

"Melizza!"

He got down on his knees and picked her up, she didn't react and he felt fear fill his heart. He took up her with ease with his newborn strength and carried her over to the bed. She didn't move, she didn't react to anything they tried to do.

"It's alright"

She said and her eyes shut, Loki felt relief and laid his head in his hands. Loki had for a second thought she was dead but she lived.

"I'm alright, I said"

She said and got up, she open her eyes and they were normal. Loki took her into his arms. He let go of her and she smiled to him with tired eyes.

"It's the price I had to take to take power from the Tesseract and give it to another source"

He looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm just happy for that you didn't die, it looked like you were dead for minutes"

"It was worth it, I get power as well, not as much as you have gotten but still"

Loki gave her a kill on her forehead and Banner looked from Loki to Melizza with a confused face.

"Have I missed something?"

Melizza laughed and turned around to talk to him.

"Me and Loki are going to be married, we love each other"

Loki nodded to approve it and Banner smiled.

"Well, I had never thought you master would be married to a midgardian but I'm happy for both of you"

"Shall we begin our plan to take over Earth?"

Melizza asked and Loki nodded, he could indeed feel the corrupted power he had gotten from the Tesseract. Melizza got up and walked toward the room they had been in. She took the Tesseract and walked back to them, she conjured her staff into her hand and split the Tesseract.

"We have to share the power of the Tesseract so you have to carry a part of the Tesseract from now"

She got Loki's staff as well and gave it to him, he took the left part of the Tesseract and it turned to glowing dust. The dust flew into Loki's staff and it glowed brighter for a second. She did the same thing to her staff.

"It won't hurt the Tesseract in any way so you don't have to worry about it"

Loki nodded, they got up and walked toward the door.

They were standing on the top of StarkTower, he had wanted it to be here he got his revenge. Loki had teleported them to it direcly, saved them a lot of trouble with transport. They had sent Banner to the Shield base in New York and they had get known of that Banner was taken back as a member of the Avengers.

He nodded to Melizza who had her staff out and ready for battle, Loki pointed his staff toward the ground and blew a hole in it. They fell through the hole and down into Stark's living room where he was standing surprised by the attack. Melizza and Loki landed on the ground with ease.

"Missed me?"

Loki said and walked toward Stark who dropped his cup of coffee in the ground. He could easly see that Stark had never expected to see him, that made it much more easy for Loki to capture him.

"How the hell did you get here?!"

Stark said with a worried voice, he walked backwards toward the wall.

"I'm a god you stupid midgardian"

Loki stopped a few meters away from him and smirked.

"Let me say this easy, I capture you and lure your little friends to me. We can either do it the hard way or the easy way, your choice"

Stark swallowed and pushed a hidden button on the wall, his suit came out from the wall and swallowed Stark. Loki just raised an eyebrow when Stark aimed at him.

"The hard way I see, good, I wanted to test my new powers at someone and you are going to be the test subject"

Stark flew at him with hands raised, he aimed at Loki but Loki grabbed Stark's suit with his hand. He threw Stark on the ground with such power that the ground shook. Stark got up, a little bit unsteady but not beaten yet.

"Melizza, do you want to try to take down an Avenger?"

Melizza nodded and Stark stopped and open the face of the helmet, he hadn't seen Melizza and now he stopped fighting.

"Melizza, I should have guessed you would help him"

She looked at him with caring eyes.

"Listen, if you surrender, we won't kill you. I'll make sure Loki won't either"

Stark looked at her with pain in his eyes, he didn't want to hurt her but if he wanted to take down Loki, he would need to take down Melizza as well. He let out a sigh and said to Jarvis with a command voice.

"Jarvis, take off my suit"

Mechanic arms came up from the ground and took off his suit, Loki smiled and walked toward Stark.

"Good of you to chose the easy way after all"

Stark looked at him with angry eyes.

"I'm only doing this for Melizza, if I want to kill you I would need to kill her as well and I care for her"

Melizza looked at Stark with sad eyes, he walked to him and took around his arm and walked to the wall on the other side of the room. She let go of Stark and conjured a cage where Stark were standing, he looked at the cage with impressed eyes.

"Nice magic"

She gave him a sad smile and walked back to Loki who were standing facing the window.

"You really think it will work, that the Avengers will be lured?"

Loki thought about this and was just about to answer when Stark answered instead of him.

"The Avengers still want to capture and send you back to Asgard you know, they'll come"

Loki looked at Stark with a interesting glance, he walked toward Stark who were standing quite in the cage.

"Do I hear a little whistle of corporation from you?"

Stark forced himself to smile at Loki who now were standing in front of him.

"Guess reindeer games"

Loki looked angry at Stark but turned away from him, a loud boom made the whole tower shack and Melizza almost lost her foothold. Loki smirked as he knew the Avengers had arrived, the party had began.

The doors blasted open, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Barton and Banner came walking in through it. Barton aimed at Loki who were standing smiling at the sight of them. Loki winked at Melizza who had been sitting on a chair with the bar, and she walked slowly over to him.

"Well, I think it's your turn to capture someone now dear"

Loki said and walked over to the window to enjoy the view of Melizza standing in front of the Avengers. She waved her hand at Thor and Steve and cages appeared around them.

Steve nodded to Barton who fired, not only one arrow, but five at the same time. She just smiled and stopped the arrows with her hand.

"If you want to kill me you have to try harder than that"

Barton snare at her and Natasha fired her guns at Melizza, Melizza jumped out of the way and summoned a shield in front of her. Barton ran and kicked the shield, it broke and sent him flying back and hit the wall on the other side. Melizza turned her attention at Natasha and smiled at her with a smile that could have come from the Devil himself. Natasha ran away from Melizza and down the stairs, Melizza walked slowly after her and sent ball after ball of fire after Natasha. Natasha herself ran with her hands over her head as she heard and felt heat flying over her. Melizza saw Natasha in the staircase and blew a hole right in front of Natasha. She than used a levitation spell at Natasha who flew up in the air and sent her flying into the living room again. She landed hard on the ground beside Banner who looked at her with worried eyes.

"Banner, now could be a good time to get angry"

She said weak, Banner shook his head and walked over to Loki who had been standing at the same spot the whole time.

"I serve Loki now, he showed me the respect I wanted and therefor I show him respect"

Banner said and knelt down before Loki who looked down at Banner, he had the strongest creature on Earth bowing before him. He knew the Avengers would be surprised by the fact that Banner had changed side.

"That's true, you're a strong and mighty creature and deserves respect"

Loki said and placed a hand of Banner's shoulder. Steve looked at Banner with confused eyes.

"But you were yourself back in the base"

Banner laughed, a horrible and evil laugh Melizza had never heard before.

"Well, I actually have more control over myself than you believed, you should knew that by now"

Melizza walked over to Steve and Thor and levitated their cages over to Stark's, Stark greeted Steve and Thor when they were placed beside him.

"Welcome to the club"

He said, trying to be funny but no one laughed or even smiled. Loki walked over to Melizza who were the only one who had even tried to smile to Stark's little joke. He placed his hands on her hips.

"I need you to watch over them while I discuss something with Banner, alright?"

She nodded and sat down between Stark and Thor, Thor had always been a nice man she knew. He didn't want his brother to suffer, but wanted to take Loki home to Asgard. Thor sat down on the ground and let out a sigh.

"I'm at least happy for that you see something good in him"

Melizza looked at him curious on what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

She asked and now Steve was interesting in their convisation.

"Loki is right that he always lived in the shadow of my when we grew up, I wish I could have seen it back there. I know that many people hated him and feared him even when he was only a child, because of his magic. I think now that he did that to gain attention of people, he never got the attention he wanted so he kept to himself alone for most of the time. I'm happy for that you see that there still is some goodness in him"

Steve coughed and everybody looked at him.

"I mean no disrespect but Loki only cares about three things, Melizza, world domination and taking his revenge on you"

Steve said and pointed at Thor, Steve looked at Stark who had been quite for some time.

"You are awfully quite Stark, somethings wrong?"

Stark who had been thinking the entire time since he was set in this cage, he slid down the cage and sat down on the cold floor.

"Let me just say that I won't be able to help you against Loki"

Both Steve and Thor looked at Stark with surprised eyes, Melizza had a feeling she knew why Stark couldn't fight Loki. Stark had himself told her that he wouldn't fight against Loki because of her. He knew that Melizza would defend Loki with her life.

"Why can't you help us fight against Loki?"

Steve demanded and Stark looked down into the ground, he pointed at Melizza, Thor and Steve looked at her with surprise.

"Because of her, I saw her and Loki kissing each other on the Hellcarrier and I solved the easy two plus two. I talked to her and I understood I wouldn't be able to hurt Loki without hurting her too. I know how it is to be in love with a madman, or a madwomen"

Melizza looked at Stark with caring eyes, she saw in Stark's eyes that this was something he hadn't told anyone about.

"When I was 15 I fell in love with a young girl, I was too blind to see what she really was. She seemed so nice, so caring, so intellect, I was so wrong. A few years later I found out about that she was a murderer, it came like a shook to me. She asked me to keep quite about it, I did but she did get caught. I hope you understand why I cannot help you"

Thor nodded, showing that he understood, Melizza got up and walked over to the window, where she stood the rest of the time before Loki and Banner came out, two hours later.

"Melizza, it's time for us to take on Shield. But we have to get rid of them first"

Loki said and pointed at Thor, Steve and Stark. Melizza turned to face him and walked down to him. She looked up into his eyes and he saw that something troubled her.

"Something wrong dear"

He asked and held around her arms, she shook her head.

"I promised that Stark wouldn't be killed, I cannot explain while all these people are listening to us"

Loki let out a sigh.

"Alright, I'll spare him for now, but we have to get rid of the others, and I wanted you to do it"

Melizza nodded and walked toward Barton who stilled laid at the floor with closed eyes, she conjured a knife and held it over Barton. Her hand shook to her surprise, she never had problem with killing anyone, but she hated Barton but still had problems with killing him. She closed her eyes and drove the knife long into his heart. The blood poured out of his wound and she knew he was already dead.

"Barton is dead"

Loki smiled at the sight of Barton laying on the floor with blood flowing out from his body.

"Good, only three more to go"

She took out the knife out of Barton's chest and walked slowly toward Natasha who had been drifting between awake and sleeping. Natasha saw Melizza moving toward her with a knife covered in blood. She got up quickly and lifted her hands.

"Melizza, how could you betray me, we were like sisters, I.."

Melizza sprinted at Natasha and drove the bloody knife into her heart, she looked shocked at the knife in her chest.

"There is sometimes more important things than friendship"

Natasha's eyes went lifeless and her eyes closed. She fell down to the floor and blood flooded out of her heart.

"Natasha is dead"

She said with difficulty and Loki gave her a pat at her shoulder.

"You will make it, I trust you and I know you will do it"

He said and Melizza let a tear fall down from her eye at the sight of Natasha, they had had a good friendship. But they had always been different, Melizza had always been the sort of evil twin of them.

Melizza turned to Steve and Thor who were standing shocked by the scene of Barton and Natasha laying dead on the ground.

"Killing people with this kind of weapons isn't something for me, would you mind if I killed them with magic instead?"

Loki shook his head, showing that she could kill them in any way she wanted. He only wanted the Avengers to lay dead on the ground, and he didn't care about how it happened.

"This is your killing, not mine, you decide how you want to end them"

She nodded and looked at Steve and he looked back at her with angry eyes. She stopped five meters from him with a raised hand. A red glow appeared in her hand and it grew brighter and brighter.

"I'm sorry Steve"

She said and sent the red glowing ball at him, it hit him and his eyes went black, after a couple of seconds he fell together in a pile inside the cage. Thor looked shocked at Steve and tried to break out of the cage. A loud noise came from the ground, Melizza and Loki looked at each other, wondering who was to come now.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki gave Melizza a sign that she was going to continue, she nodded and raised her hand toward Thor. A red glowing ball appeared in her hand again and she sent it at Thor. A magic frost shield appeared in front of Thor just enough to make the spell be reflected and hit Loki instead of Thor.

"Oh no Loki"

She said and ran to him, he had just been blown away a few meters but he had stayed upraised, to her surprise. He coughed and looked at the person who had casted the frost shield. Diana stood in the doorway, in her frost giant form.

"Diana, you traitor"

She walked in front of Thor.

"If you want to kill Thor you have to kill me first"

She said and Loki smirked, he didn't want to kill his blood sister but no one was going to stop his revenge. He fired an energy bolt at Diana she casted another frost shield.

"You have to do better than that"

"That was just a test, feel the real strength of my power"

He charged a spell, Melizza regonized this spell on the faint yellow glow. It was a sort of, faint off spell. Which made the mind to the person who had been hit by it to stop reacting on everything that was going on around them. It hit her hard and she flew into the wall and fainted off. Thor looked at Loki with anger.

"Brother stop this madness, how could you try to kill your own sister, your own blood sister?"

Loki smirked and walked toward Thor, Thor saw that Loki's eyes had turned glowing red. Loki stopped in front of Thor's cage.

"In the same way as I have been trying to kill you, I have my family now and nothing is going to stop us from taking over your pathetic Earth"

Loki walked toward Diana who still laid quite on the ground, he looked at his scepter. He raised it high above Diana and ready to drive it into Diana's chest.

"No!"

Thor screamed and Mjølner flew into his hand, he had felt his hammer's presence in the room since he had come but he wasn't sure from where. He broke his way out of the cage and flew into Loki. Both flew through the wall and landed on the other side, in a huge bedroom that must belong to Stark, by the look.

"Don't even dare to touch her"

Loki got up and a smirked formed on his face.

"What is this, do I feel a sense of love in your words for my dear sister?"

Thor didn't answer and Loki used levitation to make Thor crash through the wall and landed just beside Diana. Loki stepped through the hole in the wall and looked down at Thor and Diana.

"I would never though my brother and sister would fall in love with each other"

Loki said with a smile and lifted his scepter, but before he could drive it into Thor's chest Thor grabbed Diana and vanished. Loki's scepter hit the metal floor and a metal noise came from it. Loki growled as he looked at the spot where Thor had laid defenseless before him.

"I think Thor somehow teleported away with Diana"

Stark said with a tiny smile he tried to hide, Loki looked at Stark and sent a bolt of lightning at him. It hit Stark and he fell to the ground in pain. Loki walked to the window and stared down at the city. He felt anger, hatred for Thor, he had been so close to finally take revenge at his brother. Melizza walked at stood beside him, she laid her head at his shoulder. The anger in him vanished a little but he still felt like he could have killed anyone.

"It's alright, Steve, Barton and Natasha are still dead so there is only Thor left in the Avengers to worry about"

Melizza said and Loki nodded for himself, but the fact that Thor had teleported away made him a bit worried. Thor and himself had different abilities to move form location to location. Thor had been able to fly, which was useful if he had to get to a unknown location. Himself had the ability to teleport, which was most useful to get to known locations fast. Could Thor found a way to become stronger, get magical abilities.

Banner coughed behind them and they both turned to look at him.

"I think I know where they might have gone"


	17. Chapter 17

Loki looked at Banner with curious eyes, he knew that Banner had contacts in Shield before he had meet Loki. Could he knew where Shield's secret base was.

"Where?"

Loki asked and Banner took of his glasses.

"When I was working on finding the Tesseract on the Hellcarrier, I accidently came over a list over all the Shield bases all over the world. I copied it into my own personal computer chip, thinking it could come handy later"

Loki smiled and gave a pat on Banner's shoulder.

"Good, you were right about that it could come handy later, where is the closest base?"

Banner walked over to Stark's computer and put the computer chip inn, a program loaded up and Banner wrote in his own personal ID and password. The screen cleared and a menu came up, he clicked on the map icon, a world map came up and he clicked on the Base icon.

"We are in New York so the closest base is only hundred meters away"

Banner said and pointed at the location of the base.

"It's underground, but I don't think Thor would have gone to that base"

Melizza answered before Banner open his mouth.

"It's too close, you gave Diana quite a beat so she would need time to heal so I think Thor would have teleported to another base, further away from here"

Loki stroke his chin, thinking about that. She was right. He knew that wasn't as smart as himself but he wasn't a complete idiot either.

"Check the register and see where Thor is, if he had teleported to a Shield base they would have wrote that he was there"

Banner clicked at the personal register and searched after Thor's name, nothing came up.

"It looks like your brother is smarter than we thought, he isn't in any Shield base so he must have teleported somewhere else"

Loki nodded and turned around.

"I need some time to think"

He said and walked into one of the rooms, Banner kept searching about Shield, hoping to find something that could lead them to Thor. Melizza didn't have anything to do so she walked over to Stark, who sat wounded and tired in the cage. He tried to get up when Melizza got closer, but Melizza smiled.

"Just rest, I'm sure that Loki gave you a hell of a pain by that little lightning bolt"

Stark nodded and sat down on the floor again, he smiled a painful smile to her.

"I appreciate that you are kind to me, and that was not just a little lightning bolt, it almost killed me"

Melizza sat down on her knees in front of Stark.

"That's why you have to stop fighting against him, he have become stronger than anyone on Earth now, no one can stop him, he is invulnerable"

Stark let out a sigh, showing how tired he was.

"I cannot stop"

Melizza touched one of his wounds and Stark shivered by the feeling.

"If you don't, Loki will torture and kill you, what you got there was just a little tast of what is to come. Please join us, stop fighting against us, only Thor is left in the Avengers and Shield cannot hope to win against Loki"

She stopped seeing that Stark was thinking.

"How, we fought and won last time, why cannot we do that again?"

Melizza took her staff and conjured the Tesseract, it was floating in her hand and glowing bright blue.

"Because I gave him power I took from the Tesseract, I have an inborn ability to use the Tesseract as I please. Loki is stronger than anything in the universe basicly. Please Tony, don't you see that Loki will win, nothing can stop him and if you join him you will still have a free mind. Because of that circle of yours"

She pointed at the light circle on Stark's chest, Stark touched the circle and remembered the time where Loki had tried to, expend hid mind, it had not worked. He couldn't think of assisting Loki in taking over Earth, but he didn't want to die either.

"When we go after Thor, Loki will have me kill you or he will do it himself, he have changed since he got the power from the Tesseract. So you have to chose between life and death"

Loki came in and saw that Melizza was talking to Stark, he walked closer to Stark and Melizza got up from the floor. Loki conjured the cage away and gave Stark a sign that he was going to get up from the floor. Melizza helped him up and Stark were standing in front of Loki.

"Listen Stark, and listen well. When we go after Thor I cannot leave you here alone so I give you one last chance to join me and fight for me against Shield and Thor"

Stark considered the offer.

"I know that you will kill me if I refuse, so I guess I only have one choice than. I'll accept the offer"

Loki smiled and turned to Melizza.

"I guess you have a finger or two in this, my dear"

Melizza smiled innocent.

"I don't want Stark to die so talked to him, made him see the reasons of joining you"

Loki nodded and walked over to Banner, who were still working on finding Thor's location.

"Banner, update me on Thor's location"

Banner didn't turn when he talked to Loki.

"I have found out that Thor have had contact with Shield for a few minutes ago, I tracked the signal and found out that he teleported to Norway. Where a person named Jane is"

Melizza helped Stark over to the bar and sat him down in one of the chairs, Loki looked at them but his mind were elsewhere. Loki knew that Thor would protect both Jane and Diana with his life, if he could somehow capture either Diana or Jane. He could get Thor to surrender.

"I know one thing that could help us to get Thor easier to fight"

Melizza said and walked away from Stark, Loki looked at her with curious eyes, she conjured the Tesseract and let it float in the air between them.

"We both know that Thor love Asgard, right?"

Loki nodded, not seeing what she meant.

"And we know that Thor would do whatever he could to defend Asgard"

Loki nodded again.

"Well, the power of Tesseract is unlimited so we could destroy Asgard, that would leave Thor mentaly weak and sad"

Loki looked at her with proud.

"Destroy Asgard, that's not a so damn bad plan dear"

He said and looked into her eyes.

"You really are a bloodlust monster, you know that?"

He said sending her a playfully glance, she smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"If I'm a monster than I have to ask what you are"

Loki smiled and gave her a kiss on her lips, she enjoyed the feeling too much. She couldn't wait until their weeding, she knew that Loki would wait with that until he had taken over the world.

"Well, if we are going to destroy Asgard I say we will need some rest, don't you think?"

She nodded and smiled to him, Loki looked at Banner and Stark.

"I suggest both of you get some rest as well, Banner, keep an eye on Stark"

Banner nodded and shut down the computer, Melizza and Loki walked into one of the bedrooms, it was large and in red colors. Melizza waved her hand over the room and all the red colors turned into emerald green, Loki smiled to her.

"I though red might be the wrong color"

"You were right, it reminds me too much about Thor"

He said and walked over to the bed, they both began to undress them self and crawled under the blanket. Loki held around her and she loved the heat he prodused.

"Good night Loki"

"Good night, my love"


	18. Chapter 18

Banner looked after Loki and Melizza when they walked into one of the bedrooms, and then walked over to Stark.

"I see you got a hell of a beating from him"

Banner joked, Stark looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"When did you begin to joke around on people?"

Banner smiled and sat down beside Stark with the bar, he took a bottle of whisky and had it in two glasses. He gave one to Stark and drank a some of his own.

"Well, after I joined Loki I have felt so free, I felt I didn't have to hide myself anymore"

Stark nodded, understanding this.

"But I'm not sure if I can trust Loki yet, what is your part of the story about why you joined him?"

Banner put the glass on the bar and rubbed his chin.

"Well, he doesn't try to kill me if I get a little bit angry as Shield wanted to"

Stark nodded again, he remembered the time when Fury had been that close to put Banner in a cell because he got angry.

"I respect him since I know he is more powerful than I can ever"

It became quite when they both took a slurp of the whisky, Banner finished first and put the glass on the bar.

"Do you think Barton, Steve and Natasha would have accepted Loki's offer if he had spared them?"

Banner thought about this, he knew that Barton was too revengeful to serve Loki free minded and Natasha would follow Barton, whatever path he took. Steve he was more unsure on, the soldier was loyal he knew, but could he see the reasons of joining Loki.

"To be honest, I don't think so, Steve is too good and loyal to America, Barton was still revengeful after that Loki had, freed his mind, and Natasha would follow whatever path Barton would take"

Showing to the body of her and Barton on the floor, Stark nodded. Banner looked at the time and stretched his arms in the air.

"I think it's time for bed now, if I'm not mistaken I guess there will be a hard day tomorrow"

Stark didn't say anything but nodded, he got up and Banner up a hand on Stark's shoulder.

"Hey, don't be so emo, trust me, serving Loki is the best choice, he doesn't treat us like monsters as normal people does"

Banner got up and walked over to the crouch, laid down and began to snore at once. Stark looked out of the window for a couple of minutes before he began to walk toward the guestrooms. He picked the closest bedroom to the left side and closed the door.

For the first time, he actually felt guilty. He sat down on the bed and took off his shirt, he had never before felt guilty for anything. But at the same time, he had never left the good people for the evil ones. But what choice did he have, he knew that Loki was stronger than before. He sighed and laid down in the bed, he clapped and the light went off.

Next morning he woke up early, it was still dark outside, but he could hear people talking in the living room. Stark got up, he was bathed in sweat after a hell of a nightmare. He had dreamed about that Pepper had been kidnapped by Loki and killed her in front of his eyes. He put his shirt on and walked into the living room. Loki and Banner was talking about a way to track Thor with tracking his hammer's energy signal. Melizza was sitting and made a flame ball fly around in the room. He was just fast enough to duck when she sent it flying toward his face.

"Sorry, I meant to do it"

Melizza joked and Stark raised an eyebrow, he walked over to the bar and got himself a glass of whisky. He drank the whole glass and Banner looked at him worried.

"Something wrong Stark?"

Stark shook his head but Banner's glance made him sigh.

"Nightmares"

"Aha, normal cause to drink a whole glass of whisky that early"

Stark rolled him eyes and Melizza walked up to Loki, who was standing deep in his thoughts. She touched her shoulder and he looked at her.

"How is the planning going?"

He pointed at a mark on the map on the computer, the mark was in Tromsø, a city in Norway, in Europa.

"We have figured out the first place we are going to look for Thor is in the Norwegian city called Tromsø. It's also where Thor's first lover lives for the time, according to Banner"

Melizza had heard about this country before, but never been there, she knew it was a snowy land. It was also one of the richest lands in the world, and that the people had earned their money by doing fisheries and pumping oil from the sea bottom.

"Ah yes, Norway, I once had contact with a couple of Norwegians over the internet for some time ago, they live about one hour from Tromsø"

Loki nodded and set the map on the computer to the near area around Tromsø.

"Where do they live?"

He said and gave her space to get to the computer, she pointed on a place called Nordkjosbotn, deep in a fjord. Banner looked at the spot and put his glasses on.

"I think I have been there, or at least been driving through that village. I was on my way to the northest place in Norway so I kind of know that place"

"How is the Norwegian people?"

He asked Banner, but Melizza answered before him.

"When I talked to the girls they seemed very nice and polite, so I guess the rest of the Norwegian people are nice as well"

Loki nodded and turned to Banner.

"Could you find a picture of this village?"

Banner nodded and got a picture up, Loki stared at it for a couple of minutes, than he nodded.

"I only need a good picture than I can teleport to the place, now you should contact your two friends and tell them were coming"

He said and looked at Melizza, who clearly didn't understand why.

"Umm, what am I suppose to say, that I'm coming, taking a god, with me on a weekend tour"

Loki smiled, enjoying her sarcasm, he shook his head and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I mean it's wise to have some help when we are in a unknown country, I will change appearance and look like a normal midgardian"

She nodded and walked to the computer, she open something called facebook and began to talk to someone in a chat. Melizza typed for maybe 10 minutes and then closed facebook.

"Alright, they know that we are coming and are going to wait on us"

Loki nodded and looked at Stark.

"You have to come too"

Stark sighed and walked toward Loki, Loki held his hand out and nodded to everyone. They touched his cool skin and they vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

**I would first want to thank my followers (2 people ^^) for reading my fanfiction and I hope you enjoy reading this, remember to comment if you want to say anything or suggest anything.**

It was snowing when they appeared, everything was completely white, but it was dark, Melizza guessed it was still night here. A person came walking up to them and took her hood up just enough to see them.

"Are you Melizza?"

The person asked and Melizza nodded.

"Well then, follow me"

Melizza, Loki, Banner and Stark began to follow the guy. They didn't walk for a terrible long time, perhaps only 10 minutes, she couldn't tell, she was freezing and didn't want to take up her phone to look at the time. They walked passed an orange building, and behind it, it was no streetlights. But the two persons still kept walking, as they knew the place very good. They came to a house and walked up to the door, it was locked but the person who had spoken locked it up and showed all inside. It was dark inside as well, but it was at least warm and dry.

"Please take of your shoes, I cleaned the place yesterday and don't want to do it again"

Everyone did as she said and walked inside, the person came inside last. Loki looked around, making sure nothing could surprise him while he was there. It was fire in the fireplace and it was lit candles everywhere, which only made the house warmer.

The person who had led them to the house had finally come out to the living room, it was a girl he saw. She was dressed in all black, black hair, black around her eyes, black lipstick and very dark eyes. This girl looked like she came from hell itself. She smiled when she saw the glance on everybody's face except Melizza who smiled, happy to see her again.

"I suppose I should address myself, my name is Jenny and yes, I know I may look a little bit strange but it's my style so don't dare to offend it either"

Melizza smiled to them and pointed at the others.

"Well, you know me already, but this is Loki, this is Tony Stark and this is Bruce Banner"

Jenny nodded to them each they got addressed.

"I suppose your freezing, I was just about to cook some warm chocolate when you contacted me. So do you guys want some?"

Melizza nodded, Banner and Stark did as well and Jenny walked over to the kitchen. She turned around to talk to them.

"You are allowed to sit down you know, feel like home"

Melizza nodded and saw Loki walking over to the window, he seemed angry by the scene. She wanted to ask why but he seemed more angry than normal. He looked down at her and saw worry in her eyes, he held around her. She looked into his eyes and still saw some anger, but it wasn't against her she understood.

"What is it?"

She asked and he looked out again, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know that I am a frost giant, my birthplace is Jotumheim, it's like snowing hell. Huge pillars of metal and ice. That's what Jotumheim is, metal and ice. Norway reminds me of Jotumheim, of my home, of what kind of monster I really am"

He held tight around her and open his eyes, they were slightly glowing green. She gave him a kiss and laid her head on his shoulder, Jenny came to them and gave each one a cup of warm chocolate. Loki and Melizza sat down in the crouch and Loki looked down in the cup, it was brown and it came steam up from it. Jenny smiled to him.

"It's not dangerous, it's just warm chocolate"

Loki raised an eyebrow and tasted on the liquid, it was very hot and tasted like sugar. Banner had drunk up all his warm chocolate and asked for another cup, Jenny smiled and got a can and placed it on the table. Banner fixed himself another cup and smiled for himself. Stark sat in front of the fireplace and warmed himself, he seemed like he was freezing all the way into his bones.

"Hey Tony, your freezing over there?"

Jenny asked him and he nodded.

"I hate snow and ice, it makes me irritated when I'm freezing"

Jenny got up from the crouch, got a blanket and threw it over Stark, he nodded to her and thanked her for it. She smiled and got back to the crouch.

"I have to say since your friends don't like snow why the hell are you in Norway on this time of the year?"

Jenny asked Melizza and she put her cup on the table.

"Well, we was planning to go to Tromsø, we were going to meet a friend of ours"

Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"I feel sorry for you, because people began to buy Christmas presents now so it's going to be a lot of people in Tromsø"

Banner laughed and put the cup on the table.

"You Norwegian people are beginning to buy Christmas presents very early, it's only November"

Jenny lifted her shoulders.

"Some begin very early, I don't really have to many friends so I don't have to buy presents so anyone"

She said and lifted her fingers when she said friends, Melizza glanced sad at her, Melizza had never had many friends but she had her brother and a few friends but not many.

"I suspect out from your age that you're not an adult yet, so where are your parents?"

Loki asked and Jenny looked down into her cup of hot chocolate, Banner took his arm over her shoulders and held her tight. Jenny looked up in his face with anger and hate he hadn't even seen in Loki's face.

"If you want to keep your arm you may want to remove it from my shoulders"

He moved a little bit away from her and she nodded, happy.

"Well, you're right on one point, I'm not an adult yet, I'm only 17. I live alone in this house because my parents are gone"

Melizza put her cup on the table and walked over the Jenny, she sat down beside her and took her hand. Jenny didn't take it away, she seemed to trust Melizza more than Banner.

"What do you mean with gone?"

Melizza asked and looked into Jenny's eyes, she shook her head and rose from the crouch.

"They are just gone, but I think it's time for you to go to Tromsø before you meet the mob of people who are on present hunt"

Everyone rose from the crouches and toward the front door, Melizza waited in the living room, hoping to get a word with Jenny.

"Hey, I'm sorry if Loki's question made you upset, I should have stayed quite as well about that theme"

Jenny smiled and gave Melizza a hug.

"It's alright, it's just very painful to talk about"

Melizza let go of Jenny and slowly toward the door, she turned to face Jenny one last time before they left.

"Well meet again soon I hope"

Melizza said and open the door, everyone walked through it and Jenny closed it behind them. It was still dark outside but at least it had stopped snowing, everything was as white as, well, snow. They walked until they were standing in a circle behind the house. Loki reached out his hand and everyone took it, they vanished and everything they left was footprints in the snow that would disappear soon by the snow.


	20. Chapter 20

It was loud and foggy when they arrived, it was only nine in the morning but there were already lots of people, carrying bags of Christmas presents. Loki looked around and ended up looking at a church, completely white, with a few gold stripes in its doorframe.

"This is a beautiful city after what I've heard"

Melizza said and looked at her phone where she had a map over the whole city, Loki closed his eyes and he could already feel Thor's presence in this city. Not far away thought, he pointed at her phone and she looked at the spot.

"I can feel his presence at that position"

Banner looked at the map and recognized the location.

"It's one of Shield's secret bases, he was in a Shield base after all, even though he isn't in the register"

"What is the safest location to teleport to that is close to the base?"

Loki asked and Banner took Melizza's phone, he studied the map for a few minutes. He gave the phone to Loki and pointed.

"We should teleport there, it's a gas station not far away from the base"

Someone grabbed Melizza's arm and she turned to Stark, he pointed at the far end of the street. She looked at poked Loki in his arm to get his attention, he looked down at her and then over to where she and Stark pointed. At least twenty Shield agents came running toward them, with weapons raised.

"Grab my hand, let's get out of here"

He said and lifted his hand, everyone grabbed it and they vanished. They landed in sixty centimeters with snow, Stark cursed and lifted his foot, clearly wet.

Banner also cursed and Loki looked around in the empty parking just a few meters from gas station, which looked closed, perhaps is hadn't open yet. Loki looked at Melizza's phone, the map had updated and showed that they were on the outside of the city, close to a restricted area out from the fog over the Shield base on the map.

"Well, we can see the Shield base from here, but they discovered us so we have to be prepared on fighting our way inside"

Stark said and pointed at a huge fence with a gate, guarded by men in Shield uniforms. They began walking toward the gate and saw that the guards watched them. Loki smiled with he saw that one of the Shield agents shouted something to the men behind him in a tone that dripped of fear.

"Stark, you should get suited up now, you're not going to survive long without armor"

Loki said and Stark nodded, he looked at his watch and clicked a small blue button, out from the watch began his armor to spring out around his. He nodded to Loki when he was finished. They was just four meters away from the gate when the Shield agents began to shoot at them, a loud growl came from behind and Hulk jumped over them and ran straight through the gate. Stark kept at Loki's side and they walked through the gate, alarms began to scream and they walked inside the warm and dry base.

"Thor's presence is stronger than ever, he must be close"

Loki said and Stark looked as a small panel on his wrist, a map over the base was showed on it. Loki could guess Thor would have taken Diana to the medical to get her in better shape. Shield agents came running toward them, Loki lifted his scepter but Stark fired a beam at them, they screamed and flew through the wall.

"I have to admit I would never thought Stark ever would fight with us"

Melizza said Loki who had to nod, he had actually never thought any Avenger would accept him as their ruler.

"Never say never"

Stark said and Melizza smiled for herself. More Shield agents came running toward them, Loki blasted them away as dolls. They came to the command center where a small dozen of Shield agents and Nick Fury aimed at Loki and Melizza. Nick lifted his head when he saw Stark beside Loki.

"Stark, you have to fight against Loki, not help him, don't you remember who you are?"

Nick said loudly and Stark open his face on the helmet.

"To be honest, I have never followed your orders and I like to be on the winning side instead of dying on the losing side"

Stark said and closed the face on his helmet, Nick shook his head and fired at Loki who just laughed.

"You really think your petty little Midgardian weapons can hurt me, I'm dissipointed of that you think you could kill me"

Loki said and walked toward Nick who had fired eight bullets at Loki, when he saw it didn't work he lifted his fists, ready for battle. Loki raised an eyebrow and whistled, a roar came from the other side of the wall and Hulk came bashing through the wall and grabbed Nick by his chest.

"Ant, boot"

Loki said and pointed at Nick and Hulk.

"You once threat me with that line, and see who is the ant now"

Loki said and smirked, he looked at Stark who came walking toward Nick.

"I would appreciate if you could fly a couple of hundred meters up in the air and drop Nick"

Stark nodded walked behind Nick, he grabbed Nick's coat by it's neck, Stark flew up the air. Nick looked down at the white roof of the base, it disappeared slowly as he came higher and higher in the air.

"You don't have to do this Stark, do you really want to see everyone around you die by Loki's hand?"

Stark sighed and stopped in the air.

"I chose to follow Loki because he cannot be beaten, he has become invulnerable, with the help of the Tesseract. I'm sorry but this is the end of the Avengers, the end of Shield. Good bye Nick Fury"

Stark let go of Nick's coat and he fell toward the base, Stark kept in the same location until he could see Nick bash into the ground below. Then he flew down toward the hole in the base, where he knew Loki would be waiting, wanting him to kill more people.


	21. Chapter 21

It was loud and foggy when they arrived, it was only nine in the morning but there were already lots of people, carrying bags of Christmas presents. Loki looked around and ended up looking at a church, completely white, with a few gold stripes in its doorframe.

"This is a beautiful city after what I've heard"

Melizza said and looked at her phone where she had a map over the whole city, Loki closed his eyes and he could already feel Thor's presence in this city. Not far away thought, he pointed at her phone and she looked at the spot.

"I can feel his presence at that position"

Banner looked at the map and recognized the location.

"It's one of Shield's secret bases, he was in a Shield base after all, even though he isn't in the register"

"What is the safest location to teleport to that is close to the base?"

Loki asked and Banner took Melizza's phone, he studied the map for a few minutes. He gave the phone to Loki and pointed.

"We should teleport there, it's a gas station not far away from the base"

Someone grabbed Melizza's arm and she turned to Stark, he pointed at the far end of the street. She looked at poked Loki in his arm to get his attention, he looked down at her and then over to where she and Stark pointed. At least twenty Shield agents came running toward them, with weapons raised.

"Grab my hand, let's get out of here"

He said and lifted his hand, everyone grabbed it and they vanished. They landed in sixty centimeters with snow, Stark cursed and lifted his foot, clearly wet.

Banner also cursed and Loki looked around in the empty parking just a few meters from gas station, which looked closed, perhaps is hadn't open yet. Loki looked at Melizza's phone, the map had updated and showed that they were on the outside of the city, close to a restricted area out from the fog over the Shield base on the map.

"Well, we can see the Shield base from here, but they discovered us so we have to be prepared on fighting our way inside"

Stark said and pointed at a huge fence with a gate, guarded by men in Shield uniforms. They began walking toward the gate and saw that the guards watched them. Loki smiled with he saw that one of the Shield agents shouted something to the men behind him in a tone that dripped of fear.

"Stark, you should get suited up now, you're not going to survive long without armor"

Loki said and Stark nodded, he looked at his watch and clicked a small blue button, out from the watch began his armor to spring out around his. He nodded to Loki when he was finished. They was just four meters away from the gate when the Shield agents began to shoot at them, a loud growl came from behind and Hulk jumped over them and ran straight through the gate. Stark kept at Loki's side and they walked through the gate, alarms began to scream and they walked inside the warm and dry base.

"Thor's presence is stronger than ever, he must be close"

Loki said and Stark looked as a small panel on his wrist, a map over the base was showed on it. Loki could guess Thor would have taken Diana to the medical to get her in better shape. Shield agents came running toward them, Loki lifted his scepter but Stark fired a beam at them, they screamed and flew through the wall.

"I have to admit I would never thought Stark ever would fight with us"

Melizza said to him, who nod, he had actually never thought any Avenger would accept him as their ruler.

"Never say never"

Stark said and Melizza smiled for herself. More Shield agents came running toward them, Loki blasted them away as dolls. They came to the command center where a small dozen of Shield agents and Nick Fury aimed at Loki and Melizza. Nick lifted his head when he saw Stark beside Loki.

"Stark, you have to fight against Loki, not help him, don't you remember who you are?"

Nick said loudly and Stark open his face on the helmet.

"To be honest, I have never followed your orders and I like to be on the winning side instead of dying on the losing side"

Stark said and closed the face on his helmet, Nick shook his head and fired at Loki who just laughed.

"You really think your petty little Midgardian weapons can hurt me, I'm disappointed of that you think you could kill me"

Loki said and walked toward Nick who had fired eight bullets at Loki, when he saw it didn't work he lifted his fists, ready for battle. Loki raised an eyebrow and whistled, a roar came from the other side of the wall and Hulk came bashing through the wall and grabbed Nick by his chest.

"Ant, boot"

Loki said and pointed at Nick and Hulk.

"You once threat me with that line, and see who is the ant now"

Loki said and smirked, he looked at Stark who came walking toward Nick.

"I would appreciate if you could fly a couple of hundred meters up in the air and drop Nick"

Stark nodded walked behind Nick, he grabbed Nick's coat by the neck, Stark flew up the air. Nick looked down at the white roof of the base, it disappeared slowly as he came higher and higher in the air.

"You don't have to do this Stark, do you really want to see everyone around you die by Loki's hand?"

Stark sighed and stopped in the air.

"I chose to follow Loki because he cannot be beaten, he has become invulnerable, with the help of the Tesseract. I'm sorry but this is the end of the Avengers, the end of Shield. Good bye Nick Fury"

Stark let go of Nick's coat and he fell toward the base, Stark kept in the same location until he could see Nick bash into the ground below. Then he flew down toward the hole in the base, where he knew Loki would be waiting, wanting him to kill more people.


	22. Chapter 22

She looked around the in the command center, shield agents who had been aiming at them had lowered their weapons, after a roar from Hulk. Stark came down again and landed beside her.

"Now we just have to find Th…"

Melizza began, but stopped when she heard a bashing sound and saw Thor flew through the wall with his hammer raised.

"Oh shit!"

Loki raised his scepter to block the attack from Thor, the hammer smashed into the scepter, a small lightning bolt hit the celling. Loki pushed away and Thor landed 3 meters away.

"I wondered when you were going to show up"

Loki said and smirked at the angry glance on Thor's face.

"How is my sister by the way?"

Thor pointed at Loki with the hammer and spit out the words.

"She is still alive, barley, how can you be so cruel to your own bloodsister?"

"The same way as I can be so cruel to you, I hate both you and her, you both betrayed me when I needed you most"

Thor shook his head and ran at Loki, who blocked with the scepter, lightning bolts flew everywhere and all the shield agents ran toward the door. Hulk, Melizza and Stark just stood quite and watched the battle between the brothers.

Thor tried to kick Loki, but missed and hit the scepter, Loki twisted the scepter and sent Thor toward the wall. Thor got up and jumped at Loki again, Loki threw 3 daggers, who hit Thor different places in his chest. He hit the ground and spit out blood through his mouth.

"Just give up already, you cannot hope on defeating me now"

Thor vanished and left nothing but blood on the ground, Loki snared and turned around toward them. Hulk had shrunk down to Banner who stood there, half naked, trying to hold up the oversized pair of pants.

"We should return to New York"

Stark said and Loki nodded, showing that he agreed. He lifted his hand and everyone took it, they teleported to the Starktower and Banner walked toward one of the guest rooms to get new clothes.

"Jarvis, take off my armor"

Stark said.

"Yes sir"

Arms came up from the floor and took off piece after piece until he stood there in his normal Black Sabbath t-shirt. Loki walked toward the window and stared down at the streets. Stark walked slowly to the crouch and fell down in it, Melizza looked from Stark, to the door where Banner had disappeared through, to Loki. She walked up to him and held around his arm, he sighed.

"Don't be angry, Thor isn't strong enough to take all of us, so he will leave us in peace for now"

She said and he nodded.

"I know, the thing that bothers me is that I don't know what his plans are, I want to continue my search, but I don't want to leave you and I cannot have you after me the whole time"

He held around her and she closed her eyes.

"You could begin to take control over the city, since you don't have to worry about Thor at the moment"

He thought about this, he had been considering building up a safe place where Melizza could be safe from Thor and anyone else who wanted to hurt her. Stark's voice came from the crouch and they both turned toward him.

"I think that's a good idea, make yourself a home, a protected area where nothing can get inside. Like StarkTower, nothing can get in as long as you don't want them to come in"

He went quite again, Melizza saw through the window and saw how they could do this.

"What kind of protection does StarkTower have?"

Melizza asked and Stark got up from the crouch.

"Whatever you want, it will take to install something new, but it's damn well protected now. And I wouldn't be surprised if you and Loki would cast a few protecting spells around the tower"

"I also have to rebuild some of the floors in the tower since you and your beloved brother had your little meeting"

Loki raised an eyebrow and glanced irritated at Stark, who lifted his hands fast up into the air.

"Alright, I'll keep quite"

"Good"

Loki responded and let go of Melizza, he walked around the room and waved his hand slowly. Lights begin to shimmer on the walls and fade, he did this around the whole room and then sat down by the bar. She sat down beside him and took a glass of water.

"Protecting spells?"

She asked and drank of the glass, he nodded and swiped the room with his eyes a last time.

"It is enough to at least alert us if Thor happened to teleport inside the building and to make it impossible to fly in here by the help of magic"

"Enough to force Thor to have to climb up all the stairs and give us enough time to get ready?"

It came from the other side of the room, Banner had just come out from changing his clothes. He now wore baggy jeans, striped shirt and a brown jacket.

Loki nodded and took a glass of water as well.

"Or at least I hope, his newborn strength surprised me, teleporting isn't inborn ability. I wonder how that's possible"

Stark got up and sat upraised in the crouch.

"I have been the only who have been in the same searching party with Thor when we were searching after you and I didn't see anything different with him, until last day"

Loki stroke his cheek, everything were quite for 10 minutes when Melizza broke the silence.

"The only way he could have got more strength with magic is by using the Tesseract, and I have kept it since the day you fled the New York"

She pointed at Loki and he nodded.

"So there is nothing magical he has done, it have to be science he have used"

Stark and Banner looked at each other.

"As far as we know, there isn't any way that Thor, with his big talent for science could have used it to gain more power"

Stark said sarcastic.

"He must at least have help, we all know how bad Thor is with technology, so he must have found help somewhere. What about that girl, Jane?"

Banner asked Loki, Loki knew that Jane had kept in Tromsø to protect her against him.

"I don't know anything about her, I kept an eye out for any sign of her in the base, but I didn't find anything. She may have been moved when Thor first arrived the base"

Stark walked to the center of the room and clicked at a button on his watch, a table came up from the floor, slowly. When the table was up a hologram of the city flashed up.

"With all respect, I think it's stupid idea to go on a hunt after Thor, like things are now"

Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Continue"

He said and Stark waved them to the table.

"I think it would be best to build up a sort of kingdom in the city"

"A kingdom?"

It came from Banner, who clearly was surprised.

"Yes, look"

Stark clicked on the panel and a hammer sign came in the corner of the table.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea to wait 'til Thor comes to us, we will just waste time and power on hunting him. I'm using the word kingdom because Asgard is a kingdom, and you want to rule it so. We should think about one think at the time, which is to build up a kingdom"

Loki stroked his cheek, clearly thinking.

"You're right at one point, hunting Thor would only be a waste of power. I want you and Banner to begin to think of how it's going to be organized , I need rest after the battle"

Stark and Banner nodded and began to talk widely about how the design and the defenses was going to be. Loki took Melizza's hand and guided her toward their bedroom. She closed the door and Loki sat down on the bed, clearly tired of what happened today. She sat down behind him and holding around his wide shoulders.

"Everything's all right dear?

She asked and he closed his eyes.

"It feels like the power I got from the Tesseract have changed me more than I would have thought it would. It feels like the Tesseract is draining me for the human I have left, leaving only a shell of darkness and despair left to me to live in and you to love"

She kissed his neck and stroke his chin.

"You may have changed, but I still love of my whole heart. And I know that you wouldn't hurt either me or the Stark and Banner. Try to look at the bright side, you are finally getting your kingdom started, they are doing the planning now. You won't need to wait any longer, it's started"


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm not sure, should we count on normal guards instead of technology as a defense system?"

Banner took another zip of the glass.

"I don't know, we know that he would want to rule something as close to Asgard as possible, and they used high trained guards there, not technology"

"True, but we need a hell load of people to be guards and the question is, where to get those people. Sad we cannot clone people, would have been so easy"

Stark put his head in his hands, when an idea popped up in his head.

"Did you read those massagers about vampire attacks in Romania?"

Banner laughed and put away the bottle of whisky.

"I think that's enough drinks for today, vampires doesn't exist"

"Read through these reports then, they seemed quite real in my head when I read through the reports"

Stark took a small stable of papers from the working desk and let go of them in Banners arms. Loki came out from the room and looked like he had a hell of a nightmare.

"How's the planning going?"

He asked and walked toward the hologram table.

"We were discussing the defense system, I thought it would be best to use guards, but Banner wants to use technology"

"And?"

Stark open up the computer and showed Loki a picture of a red eyed, pale man.

"I suppose you haven't heard about vampires?"

Loki lifted his shoulders.

"When I was on the run I saw posters everywhere with pictures similar to theses, about something called Twilight I think"

"I thought so, it's an awful movie series about vampires and love, but these are real vampires, not movie shit like Twilight. They a hungry blood sucking creatures, they live on sucking blood from either humans or big animals. And there have been reports on vampire attacks in Romania"

"I fail to see where you want with this"

Banner came to the computer and held up a picture of a completely white man.

"He wants to use vampires as guards, they are easy to control, if you have something to offer them, and you have indeed"

"What, my subjects?"

Banner nodded.

"If you offer them human blood, they will follow you, and you can give them the blood of the people who are against you. Everyone wins"

"That's not such a bad idea, where is this Romania anyway?"

Stark showed a map and a picture of a small village in Romania, he pointed at the map.

"It's in Europa, the country is called Romania, and is known for the birthplace for the vampire myth. I think it's if you don't prefer to use technology as a defense system, they are the best guards you could ever get"

Loki thought of this, he had heard the word vampire before, but nothing positive about them. They could be suitable guards, if he could control them, it was many of them and if they gone berserk, they could be a real problem.

"Do they have a leader?"

He asked and Stark shook his head.

"I don't know, these are recent reports, no one except the vampire themselves know if there is a vampire leader or vampire lord. You have to find them and try to reason with them or the leader"

"Then I'm off to Romania, show me a picture of the town I need to teleport to"

Stark brought of a picture of a small village in Romania, Loki nodded and cast a small look at the room to the room where Melizza were sleeping. He lifted a finger up in Stark's face.

"Keep her safe, or else"

He said quietly and Stark nodded while he backed off a bit. Loki nodded as well and disappeared in the air.

Stark let out a sigh, and Banner gave him another glass of whisky.

"Damn it, sometimes he scares the hell out me, we better keep a close eye on Melizza, I don't want to taste his wrath if we fail"

It was cold, the sun had just gone down behind the mountains. He looked around, he had teleported to the outside of the village, to distract as little attention as possible. He was only after one thing, the vampires.

He began to walk up the road to the main gates, where a small family was taking pictures of the gate. The small boy, not older than five years perhaps looked up at him with big, green, curious eyes. He reminded Loki about himself how he looked like when he was a child.

Loki looked away with a snarl, he got to keep focused, he knew that the vampires was deadly killers so he had to stay on guard the whole time. The village was small and foggy, perfect for a vampire sneak attack he thought.

"Mommy, look at him, he is wearing gold, he must be rich"

He looked at the little girl who said it, she was maybe eight years old and holding her mother's hand. The mother apologized to him and hurried away from the street. He looked after them but kept going, why did so many things distract him.

A poster on the fountain showed a man with small fangs, red eyes and completely white skin. He grabbed the poster and took a closed look at it, a small scream roamed through the town and he looked up. He saw four people at the end of the street, three unknown men, and the women with the young girl, he had just seen a few minutes ago. She was laying on the ground with one of the men sucking her blood. The other two pointed at Loki and shouted something in a unknown language.

They began to run toward him in an incredible speed, they jumped at him, but he shoot a ball of fire at them from his hand. It hit them hard and they took fire, one of them just fell to the ground, the other one ran around in circles until he went quite. The man who had been sucking the woman's blood looked at Loki with surprised eyes and waved his hand toward him. Loki raised an eyebrow and walked toward the man, blood dripped down from his mouth.

When Loki was standing perhaps two meters away from the unknown man, he spoke again, in that strange language.

"I don't understand what you're saying, speak English"

The man just waved at Loki and he took the hint he wanted Loki to follow him, the man began to walk out through the gates and he pointed at a small cave entrance.

"You expect me to walk inside a cave?"

Loki said with disgust, the man nodded and laughed, he disappeared and where the man had stood was a small flying creature. He looked at the creature when it began to flap its way toward the cave. Loki sighed and began to walk toward the cave.

"This better be the place where their precious is living, I hate caves"

He said quietly for himself when he was standing outside the cave entrance, cobwebs decorated the walls and he felt a shiver through his body. He had never admitted to anyone his fears of those small creatures, spinning the silkwebs.

The scepter began to glow inside the cave and sent a bright, blue light through the cave. He could see a tiny light inside and began to walk. Well inside the light became brighter and he saw the man who had pointed him toward the cave, and a lot of other people. Everyone just as pale as himself, many black haired or white haired, but one thing they all shared, the intense red eyes.

A man came walking toward Loki, he was dressed in a black suit, not modern but old fashion. He smiled and took Loki's hand and shook it.

"How nice to meet someone not afraid of us and the power the fight against us, and what is your name stranger?"

Loki kept his scepter tilted a little upward to be ready if anything happened.

"My name is Loki Laufeyson, the god of mischief and lies. I have come with an offer I'm sure you will like"

The man bowed deep and showed to a chair at the table.

"My name is Lord Hakon Di Well, I am the lord of the vampire race, please sit down, let me hear you're offer"

Loki sat down and folded his hands on the table, the other man sat down as well, still with his smile on.

"Now what is you're offer, my god?"

Loki enjoyed this man, at last a man who gave him the proper respect he wanted.

"I don't know if you have gotten the news of the battle in NewYork?"

Hakon smiled even bigger now.

"Yes we did, a real blood bath, wish I was there to see it for myself"

"Well, the battle ended bad for me, but by resent events I have the power to conquer Midgard and.."

The man hold up a finger and stopped Loki.

"First off, what is Midgard and what do you mean with the power to conquer it?"

Loki smirked at the curiosity of this man.

"Midgard is the original name of Earth, and I have the power to rule Earth and no one can stop me. I have finished all my enemies and planning to make a kingdom of Midgard, but I need guards. I was suggested to use technology, but I prefer to have something that can think and is deadly. That is why I came to Romania to search after a leader of your race, the Vampires. I wanted to give you an offer of unlimited supply of blood for your service as guards. You will be feared as always, but not hunted"

Hakon though about this, he went quite for a few minutes.

"I prefer to talk friendly before I use force, so if I was you I wouldn't have denied my offer"

The other vampires looked worried at one another, Hakon sat up in his chair and placed his hands on the table.

"So you want vampires to guard your kingdom insteed off machines, and as payback we can drink as much blood as possible?"

Loki nodded.

Hakon rose from the chair and Loki did as well, Hakon walked to him and shook Loki's hand again.

"That's a deal, when can we expect to meet you again?"

"I will contact you when you can come, until then, you may do as you please"

Hakon nodded and Loki turned away to walk out from the cave, just before he left the cave he turned around.

"And the blood you will be given will be the blood of the people who doesn't want to follow me, not my loyal subjects, remember that"

Loki said and disappeared in the air, Hakon smiled and walked back into the cave.

Melizza open her eyes and changed position in the bed, she got up and saw that Loki wasn't in the bed, he must already have got up, she thought. She got her clothes on and walked out from the room, where Stark and Banner had a small fight.

"Morning guys, what's all the fighting about?"

Stark looked over Banner and gave her a smile.

"More like good night, it's 9 o'clock so its soon bedtime for me and Banner, true?"

Banner rolled his eyes and walked to the crouch, he was just about to sit down when Loki's voice came behind him.

"You're not finish for the day yet Banner"

Banner jumped and saw that Loki was standing behind the crouch.

"Sorry then, I didn't know when you would come"

Loki didn't pay attention to him and walked to Stark and Melizza.

"I talked to the lord of the vampires, they accepted the offer, I am going to contact them when they are needed"

Melizza raised an eyebrow.

"You have talked to what again?"

She asked and Loki smiled to her.

"I made a deal with the leader of the vampires for their service and guards when our kingdom"

She raised her eyebrow even further but didn't say anything else, she knew it wasn't any reason to discuss anything with Loki. He was sometimes too stubborn to talk to.

"Well at least the security problem is solved, I suppose you cannot just conjure a castle out of you're glowstick of destiny?"

Loki smiled a little and shook his head.

"I can do a lot of impressive magic, but conjuring a castle is impossible. But I can help with the heavy things"

Stark turned his head a little to the left with a grin.

"Did you say you were going to help us doing something physical?"

Loki raised an eyebrow rolled his eyes.

"If I help we are getting finish much faster and can begin the hunt after Thor sooner"


	24. Chapter 24

He walked back to the area where Diana waited, carrying wood to the fireplace. He arrived the place, seeing Diana laying down as she had when he left. Thor placed the wood beside the fireplace and sat down beside her. It was cold and snowing, so her skin had turned blue, to protect her against the cold.

"Diana, you are alright?"

He asked, she open her eyes and the blue skin disappeared, Diana smiled and sat up.

"I'm getting better, that's the good thing"

Thor threw some wood on the fireplace.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't find another more warm place to hide, since you're brother is after us"

Diana smirked at him, a smirk that reminded him too much about Loki, she raised her hand and summoned a small flame.

"I still haven't decided if I'm going to burn the shit out of him, or freeze him down and bring him to Asgard"

He gave her a serious glance and she put away the flame.

"What, he tried to kill me, and he have tried to kill you countless times, why don't you want revenge on him?"

He gave out a sigh and put his hands up.

"Because when we bring him back to Asgard he will face justice, he will not be killed, but put into prison. If we put him into prison, there is still a chance I can get back the old Loki"

She laughed and laid down again and put her foot onto her other knee.

"I want to support you on that, you may know Loki most by how he was as a child, but don't forget I am his real sister, and of the same race. Believe me, he will fight to death, it's how we frost giants are"

Thor snarled and moved away from her, and closer to the fire. The heat made him relaxed and dizzy. She sat up and moved closer to him, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I don't want to destroy you're hopes, but you have to see how far he have fallen into madness. It's all because of the Tesseract, it have changed him, made him another person, the Loki you once knew is gone"

He knew she was right at one point, Loki had fallen into madness more than ever. But he wanted to believe he could find the old Loki and bring him back before it was too late.

"How should we get them to know that you are their ruler, I mean that scene by Stuttgart wasn't all too succeed"

Stark pointed out, Loki kept quiet, he hadn't been thinking too much about this little thing. He knew he had to seem more advance than he had before.

"Who is the leader of this country now?"

Both Stark and Banner answered in choir.

"Barak Obama"

"And where do I find this person?"

Stark found a picture of a completely white building, he had seen this building before, people called it The White House, it was supposed to be the home of the president, he smiled.

"Wait, are you going to reason with the president?"

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at Banner.

"Reason?"

"Oh no, I have something better in mind"

He walked to Melizza and gave her a tight hug, he looked into her eyes.

"Wait for me, I will be back in no time, alright?"

She smiled and nodded. Loki walked away from her and to the center of the room, where he disappeared.

Loki appeared on the street, where it was full of people, some of them screamed when they saw him and ran away, this filled him with joy, to see that people had not forgotten him. He was on the other side of the fence, where he could see The White house, just waiting for him.

"This is going to be easy"

He said quite for himself, there were an entrance on the other side, so he began to walk around the fence. People who recognized him, either screamed and reminded at the same spot, or just walked or ran away quickly. One person he saw woke memories in his head, one of the women who had been at Stuttgart where walking toward him not seeing where she were walking because of her phone. There were a long time since he had done a little mischief so he thought it was time for a little trick.

The women kept walking, using her phone and ended up walking into him, she rose her head and looked up into the man who had given her nightmares for weeks. He bowed until he was almost nosetip against nosetip.

"Remember me?"

The women reminded silence in a few second before losing her phone to the ground, running away screaming something about the end of the world. He smiled for himself, he had to admit it felt better to be feared than loved. Men dressed in formal clothes ran toward with small guns pointed at him.

"Really? Well I don't have a deadline here so, let the fun begin"

He let them come closer and surround him, their shouts about putting down his scepter made him smile. The same words that Nick Fury said to him so many months before. One of the men fired a shot at him, he reflected it easily by the blade of his scepter, the man fell dead to the ground and the other began to shot at him, fast.

He cast a spell at the ground and a red fire circle appeared behind the men, they stop shooting at him and looked around at the high circle of fire around them. Loki reached out with his hand and formed a big snake made out of fire and sent it through of the men who began to scream and ran through the circle of fire behind him.

Loki did the same thing to all of the men until he was standing alone surrounded by burned corpses. He didn't throw a glance at them before he kept walking to the entrance of the White House.

Ten minutes later he walked up to the gate that kept the place sealed up, he simply fired a beam from his scepter and the gate flew, allowing him to pass through easily. More guards ran toward him, he simple fired more beams from his scepter, and the men fell down to the ground, dead.

People ran around in the whole building screaming, allowing him to go into invisibility to spare him strength before talking to this president. He kept walking until he found a huge white door, he assumed it was the door to the president's office by the sight of two heavy armed men, standing beside the door.

Loki simply walked up to the first man and stabbed him straight through his heart, made the other man to rise him weapon, pointing around after the treat. Loki walked up to him and stabbed him as well. He didn't want to waste energy on peasants. He kept the invisibility up and walked through the door like it was thin air. Inside he saw three men and a small child, the president talked fast with the one of the men who were dressed in a dark blue military uniform.

"Mister president, we have confirmed by Shield that this treat is too big for us to handle, you must move to a safer location"

The president didn't answer to this, Loki thought through how he was going to do this. He had simply thought of just killing the president, or enslave him and make him his pawn.

"I will try to reason with this treat, I have read through the reports of this person, he is a civilized man according to the report. I would prefer to keep violence out of this matter"

Loki smiled and became visible, standing in front of the desk.

"Who said I wanted to reason with anyone"

He said and the color of the president's face disappeared, the man in the dark blue uniform shouted after guards to come and help them.

"I'm sorry, but they are not available at the moment"

The president stood up from the chair and looked into Loki's eyes.

"What do you want from me, I will not surrender America to anyone"

This made Loki smile and stared into the president's eyes, making him blink several times.

"I thought you worshiped your gods, does I not count in that, you have the honor to talk to the god of mischief. I would advice you to listen well unless you want to be killed, mister president"

He spit out the last word, this made the president take a few steps backward.

"Listen well"


	25. Chapter 25

The little girl standing beside the president clutched to his shirt, Loki smiled while he saw the president become more afraid of the glance Loki gave the young girl.

"This must be your daughter, what would happen if she happened to get into a little accident that may cost her life, hmm?"

The president didn't answer, just stood quite, worried, scared.

"There must be a way to reason at this matter, anything but my daughter"

Loki smirked at the desperate face of the president, such a weak mortal, giving up his rule for another mortal.

"I am not the one for reasoning so I think you should take a final good bye with your daughter"

The color of the face of the president disappeared, shade after shade, he looked from the two other in the room, through the door, after a way to survive. He grabbed out a tray from the desk and took up a small gun, Loki raised an eyebrow by the president pointing the gun at his chest.

"Petty mortal, do you really think a gun can hurt me?"

He began to walk slowly toward the president who took his daughter's arm, walked slowly backward to the window.

"It's either bravery or stupidity, you either think you can scare me away with a gun, or that you don't know that gods cannot die"

The president fired two bullets at Loki, before he felt something getting stabbed into his back. The little girl screamed and ran away toward the open door, Loki, who was standing behind the president now, waved slowly with his hand and the door closed, locking them inside.

"As I said, you cannot kill me, your rule over this land is over"

Loki stepped away from the president and the other two men who had been standing completely quite the whole time ran toward the door trying to burst it open. Loki walked slowly toward the girl and the two men, he stabbed one of the men and threw the other one across the room and through the window. The little girl turned around and stared into Loki's eyes. She didn't dare make a sound, Loki heard small noises from behind, seeing that the president was still alive. He smirked for himself.

"Good, still alive, would be sad if you missed your own daughter's death"

Loki took the girl after her neck and lifted her as she were a doll, she cried now, the president tried to rise, but was too injured to do anything else then watch.

"They say that chocking someone is one of the worst way's to die, shall we test that"

Loki's grip around the girl's neck became tighter, the girl didn't make a sound anymore. Some drops of blood, dripped down from her neck after Loki's fingernails being stabbed into her neck. She made a few more movements before she went completely calm. Loki let go of her and she fell dead to the ground just in front of her father.

"N..no..noo"

The president said, his eyes welled up in tears before he went calm as well, leaving Loki alone in the room. He smiled for himself, killing a child is suppose to be one of the worst crimes, still, it was the one that felt best. He turned around and saw men running toward him, heavily armed. He smiled and disappeared, leaving the corpses of the president, his daughter and the two men.

Melizza had been waiting for at least an hour, she was worried for Loki, that he might get hurt. She had been worried the whole time after he teleported, and Banner and Stark discussing how Loki might kill the president didn't make things any better for her. Footsteps in the room made her turn around and saw Loki walking toward, she ran to him and hug him. When she let go she saw blood on his hand, she looked from his hand to his eyes.

"It's nothing, a little blood doesn't hurt your eyes"

He joked and walked to Banner and Stark, who also looked as his hand, Stark turned toward the TV and turned on the main news channel. A smocking White House was shown on the TV.

"I guess you just killed him?"

Banner asked, Loki nodded still watching the TV.

"He had to get out of my way, if I'm going to rule Midgard, it's current rulers must be eliminated"

The news channel showed men rushing both out and in the White house, ambulances were everywhere around the area.

"Do I want to know how you took care of Obama or?"

Melizza asked, Loki casted a quick glance on her, he shrug.

"Stabbed him like I did with Coulson and chocked his daughter to death"

Banner had just swallowed a mouthful of water, but sprayed it out all over Stark who were standing beside him. Stark looked at him with a, what the fuck, glance at his face.

"Damn it Banner, you could have sprayed that in a another direction, not on me"

Banner ignored the question and Looked at Loki with surprised eyes.

"You chocked his daughter to death, isn't that a little too much? I mean, it was just a child"

Loki sighed and turned toward Banner.

"As Bruce your job is to do the technical, as Hulk your job is to kill, do you understand?"

Banner nodded quickly and stared at the TV, Melizza raised an eyebrow, if Loki had told them he was going to kill Obama and his family, she would have expected it to be in a worse way than that.

"I would have thought you would capture and torture them, or something as bad as that"

She said and Loki smiled.

"If I did capture them, where would I torture them, in the bathroom, too much trouble for gaining nothing. It's better to just get it over with when I had to chance"

He joked, she smiled for herself, she could imagine that scene in Stark's personal bathroom. She got caught out of her thought when people carried a young dead girl out from the White House. From what she could see the girl's neck was bloody and had marks of a hand.

Melizza looked down at Loki's hand again, he had not washed it yet so the blood had dried and become brownish. Stark turned around from the TV toward Loki.

"So what's the plan now? you have shocked the world pretty much just by killing Obama"

"I have to see how it effects the rest of the world, so keep me updated on the news, we will rest for the next days"


	26. Chapter 26

It was thundering and lightning outside, it woke Melizza up and she looked around shocked by the struck, which sounded like it was just outside the window. She had fallen asleep in the cough while looking through the newspapers about the president's fatal death. Stark and Banner was still planning how the best way to get the leaders of the world to submit to Loki without violence. Loki had gotten to meditate and left her to go through the newspapers. Stark looked toward her and told Banner to take a break, before he walked over to her and sat down at the arm lean.

"You have been sitting here the whole time looking through those newspapers, don't you need a rest soon, I haven't seen you getting more than a couple of hours everyday"

He almost looked worried at her, she shook her head, trying to think.

"I promised I would tell him if something big happened out in the world"

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"The newspapers doesn't run away while your taking a break, I'll keep an eye on them so they don't"

He smirked and pated her shoulder.

"Go and take a break, you look like you need it"

He walked back to Banner and the table, where they continued their discussion, she admit she had not slept more than a couple of hours everyday, a few hours couldn't hurt she thought. Leaving the newspapers at the table and walking toward her and Loki's bedroom. She felt exhausted when she saw the bed with the green and golden pattern on. Her muscles didn't function completely so she lost balance and got caught by someone.

"Be careful, I'll help you to your bed"

Stark's face meet hers as she looked up, she still had his worried glance on and helped her to walk.

"I should have told you earlier to take a nap, now I don't want you to come out before you have rested completely, alright?"

Melizza smiled thankfully and nodded at him before he closed the door behind him, her smile faded as her head hit the pillow before she had even undressed herself.

She fell asleep and was dreaming, she was sitting on the roof of building, a building in New York she realized, by the sight of Stark Tower, not far away. It was a calm day, the sun was shining and the normal rush traffic was going on beneath her. An aircraft came flying toward the city from the sea, straight toward the tower.

It was a Russian military aircraft, by the look of the Russian flag on one of it's wings. It flew high above the city, almost as high as she couldn't see it anymore before it let down something. Something big, dropping toward the city's center. When it dropped lower it looked like a nuke in her eyes, she had learned at school. It was flying straight down toward the tower. A flash of light and an intense heat then coldness almost made her cry out. Melizza open her eyes and seeing Loki sitting beside keeping his hand on her forehead, his hand was blue and was clearly showing he had tried to cool her down.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream and thought something was wrong"

She got up and took his arms around her, like to keep her safe, Loki looked surprised at her, but held her tight.

"Nightmares?"

He asked and she nodded.

"Yes"

"About what?"

She closed her eyes, trying to remember the details.

"It's nothing"

He let out a sigh and it came a hiss as the door open, Stark was standing in the door and hinted that he wanted Loki to come. He shook his head and Stark rolled his eyes.

"If you think a possible threat about a nuke can wait, I suggest you don't let it wait too long"

She open her eyes quickly and looked at Stark.

"A nuke?"

"Yes, Banner has more information"

She got up and so did Loki, she marched out through the door toward Banner, who were typing like insane at the computer.

"What nuke?"

She asked him, he looked over his shoulder seeing her.

"I was hacking into Shield's archive and came over information about a possible nuke"

"That's what my dream was about"

Everyone looked at her and she continued.

"I dreamed about a nuke bomb getting dropped down over the tower, by a Russian aircraft, try to search over the Russian section of the archive."

Banner did so and get up a report, top secret and not seen by any eyes except Nick Fury. She cursed as he read fast through the report.

"Looks like you might have foreseen something in your dream, after what I can read of Russian there have been plans about wiping us out using a single nuke bomb to bomb the whole New York city, looks like you got enemies out there now sir"

He looked at Loki who had had his hand over his face the entire time.

"I knew the killing of the president would give some sort of feedback, but not this kind"


End file.
